Open wounds
by The Blue Ones Make Me Fall
Summary: Bella meets Edward at a club with Alice and Rosalie. They start to like each other. But what if Bella's past catches up with her? What if Edward has a secret he's trying to keep from her? Will they be torn apart forever or will they remain together?
1. The Other Cullen

**Summary: Bella meets Edward at a club with Alice and Rosalie. They start to like each other. But what if Bella's past catches up with her? What if Edward has a secret he's trying to keep from her? Will they be torn apart forever or will they remain together through it all?**

**Chapter 1:**

I walked through the doors of the new club, Alice and Rosalie at on my sides. We were all somewhat matching. All of us were wearing skinny jeans that brought out legs out, high heels, and loose tunics. All of our hair was down loose, with the exception of Alice's, whose was too short to be described as wavy and let loose. Hers was short, black, and poking out in all different angles.

The club was packed. It was going to be impossible to fine Alice's brother, Edward. He was the reason we were here. He was coming up from Seattle and Alice wanted me to meet him. He would be there with Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's brother, and Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend and Alice's other brother.

"I'm going to get a drink." I told Alice and Rose. "Want anything?"

"We're fine for now." Alice told me. "We'll go find the boys." I nodded and headed over to the bar.

"I'll have some vodka." I told the bartender. I was going to need it. Alice had attempted to set me up before and every time it didn't always end well.

"Anything else?" The bartender asked me. I shook my head and he started pouring some UV into a class. "Here you go." He said handing me the glass.

"Thanks." I said, taking the drink and walking away from the bar. I spotted Alice and Rose sitting in a rounded booth and walked over to them. "Find the guys?"

"Nope. I called them." Rosalie told me. "They're a little late. They'll be here any minute though." I nodded. A slight need to pee came over me.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I told them. I noticed Alice look at my drink and her face light up. "Alice, do not drink it! Get your own damn drink!" I told her and they laughed at me.

After I finished up in the bathroom, I looked in the mirror. My hair was slightly messy in a sexy way. I normally didn't dress like this. Alice made me be her Barbie, but I must say, she did good. My makeup wasn't overly done, but any makeup was more than usual. I didn't wear makeup a lot. Only when Alice made me, really.

I walked out of the ladies room and went to find Alice and Rose again. I was amazed at my being able to walk in these heals. I was the clumsiest person ever in flats. But of course, as I thought about it, I tripped over my own feet.

I prepared myself for the impact of my face colliding with the hard ground, but instead, I felt a strong pair of arms catch me.

"Careful there." I heard a velvety voice warn. He lifted me up onto my feet.

"Thanks" I blushed, at my klutziness. I looked up at his face. He was gorgeous. His bronze hair was messy, but it made him look sexy. His skin was pale, almost white. His green eyes were almost intimidating. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a navy t-shirt that showed off his pale muscles.

"You okay?" He asked looking at me carefully.

"Yeah. I'm great." I smiled at him.

"Good." He smiled back. "I'm Edward." He held his hand out.

"Are you Alice and Emmett's brother?" I asked him shaking his hand.

"Yes. You must be Isabella Swan?"

"The one and only." I told him.

"Well, Isabella, it's nice to meet you." He told me. "I suppose we should fine the others. They'll be looking for us I bet."

"Yeah. You know Alice."

"Yes. I do." He laughed. We found Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper at the booth I had left Alice and Rose in. I looked at my glass to find it gone. Oh Alice…

"Well, I see you two have already met." Rosalie looked at me and Edward.

"Yes. Edward saved me from an unnecessary fall back there." I informed them.

"Oh, Bella. You are such a klutz sometimes." Emmett shook his said.

"More like all the time." Jasper said jokingly, smiling at me. They all laughed.

"Haha. You're all so funny." I said sarcastically and blushed in embarrassment. I preferred not to be the center of attention. "Alice, you couldn't resist, could you?" I said looking at my now empty glass. She followed my gaze.

"Sorry, Bells. Couldn't help it." She grinned at me.

"I know. You never can." I laughed at her. "I'm going to get another one."

"I'll come with you." Edward said from behind me. "Anyone want anything?"

"No thanks." Emmett said. "Let's dance Rosie."

"Now?" Rose whined.

"Yes, now." Emmett said.

"Fine." Rosalie said grudgingly. I laughed at them and started walking up to the bar, Edward right behind me.

"So Isabella, do you live with Alice and Rosalie?" Edward asked while we waited for our drinks. Oh, this man was amazingly beautiful.

"No. I have my own apartment. But I usually go to their place a lot." I informed him.

"I see." He said watching me carefully. He had intensity about him.

"Are you staying moving back her permanently?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I'm staying with Emmett and Jasper until I get my own place."

"Ah. Well, that should be fun. Emmett will most likely always be playing video games. It usually drives me insane after awhile."

"Oh, it irritates me to no end as well Isabella. But I appreciate their letting me stay with them for the time being."

"If you need, you could stay with me." I blurted out. Where the hell did that come from? _A little fast, Bella? _I asked myself. He may have been my best friend's brother, but I had just met him. "I probably have more room in my apartment and I don't own a single video game so no needs to worry about that." I added.

"That would be lovely Isabella." He told me, the corner of his lips turning up into a smile. "Are you sure you have enough room?"

"Yeah. It's just me living there." I could always sleep on my couch. It was pretty comfortable.

"Okay." He smiled at down at me.

"Here you go." The bartender handed us the drinks. I had ordered a grasshopper and Edward got some beer. Bud light I think.

"Thanks." I said and paid him. When we went back to the table, Alice and Jasper were on the dance floor dancing next to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Do you dance, Isabella?" Edward asked as we sat down in the big booth across from each other.

"I don't mind it, but I prefer not to. I'm too clumsy to dance, let alone walk." I told him. He laughed.

"So are you staying at my place tonight?" I asked him.

"Yes, that would be nice. If that's all right with you." He kept his eyes on me.

"That would be just fine." I told him, happy. The gorgeous, god-like man was going to be staying at my place.

"Good." He smiled again. I quickly downed my drink and went back for another drink. This time, another vodka. Edward stayed in the booth waiting for me.

"So Isabella, what are you're hobbies?" He asked once I sat down.

"I don't know." I told him. "I like reading and listening to music."

"What books do you read?"

"Well, I like the classics. Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, and Sense and Sensibility. My favorite is Wuthering Heights." I told him.

"Really? Mine too." He told me. "I must say I'm surprised. You don't really look like a reader."

"Oh? Well, I don't usually dress like this." I said pointing at my outfit. "Alice got a hold of me." He nodded, understandingly.

"Alice loves to play dress up." He said.

"I heard my name!" Alice chirped as she and Jasper came up to the booth. I scooted over, ending up closer to Edward, so Alice and Jasper could scotch in.

"We were talking about you and you're dress up games." I informed her.

"Yes, yes." She smiled. "It's a love of mine. And Bella is always the perfect contestant."

"You do it against my will, Alice."

"I know. But in the end you always end up looking sexy." She informed me, causing me to blush.

"Well, you do look beautiful Isabella." Edward added. I blushed a deeper red. Did Edward really just call me beautiful?

"Thanks." He looked amused as he nodded.

"See, Bella. Even Edward thinks so." She grinned at me.

"Thinks what?" Rosalie asked as she and Emmett came up to the table, making Edward scotch over so she and Emmett could sit. Edward was sitting right next to me now.

"That Bella looks amazing." Alice told her.

"Yes, she does." Rose smiled at me. "She always does though." I blushed again.

"Bella, stop blushing!" Emmett told me. "They are right. You look hot." He added. "Ow." I heard him mumble after Rosalie hit him in the back of the head. "Rosie, you know you're the sexiest woman alive. No need to be jealous. I'm just trying to spread the love." She smiled at this and kissed him.

"I need another drink." I informed them and made Alice and Jasper move so I could get out of the booth. I walked up to the bar and got another vodka. I stayed there, instead of going back to the table. I downed the drink in seconds. "Keep them coming." I told the bartender, getting nervous to have Edward stay with me. I was starting to feel a little tipsy.

"Hey sexy." I heard a guy call loudly, a few seats down from me at the bar. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. I just downed another drink, being served another one seconds later. "Hey gorgeous, what's your name?" He moved over so that he was in the chair next to me.

"None of your fucking business." I told him. "Now back the hell off."

"Aw, sugar. Don't be like that. I'm just trying to be nice. Want to dance?" He slurred.

"No. I do not want to dance with you." I told him, rudely. He didn't get the point.

"Come on sexy! Don't be a fucking tease." I ignored him and kept drinking my vodka. "Let's just dance a little." He grabbed my arm, trying to pull me to the dance floor.

"Fuck off." I told him, pulling my arm away.

"It's all right. I just want to dance." He kept slurring.

"I think she wants to be left alone." I heard a velvet voice, say angrily behind me. I turned around to see a slightly blurry Edward glaring at My. Creeper here.

"Come on man. I just asked her to dance." He slurred, laughing at Edward.

"Fuck off. I think she already asked you to leave her alone."

"Hey, man!" The drunk guy said, standing up and pushing Edward's chest. "I don't think your to say what she wants." Edward glared at the creep with a look that made me think 'if looks could kill.' The creep reached over to grab my ass. Edward punched him the face, hard.

"Leave her the fuck alone or I will kill you." Edward warned and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I slurred.

"You're drunk." Edward stated. The guy came up and punched Edward back. Edward leaped on top of him and started throwing punches at the creep.

"No fighting!" The bartender yelled.

"Edward, come on." Emmett pulled on his arm. Alice, Rose, and Jasper were behind Emmett. Edward stood up and smoothed his shirt.

"Don't fucking touch her again!" Edward yelled at the creep, before Emmett and Jasper pulled him outside. Alice and Rosalie helped me as I stumbled to the door. Edward had his eyes shut and his fingers holding his nose. He was breathing deeply, trying to calm down. He looked up at me when Alice, Rose, and I came outside.

"Are you okay?" He asked me again.

"Yes. I'm fine." I told him. "Are you?"

"Yes, Isabella. I'm fine." He chuckled. What was so funny?

"Are you staying at my place tonight?" I asked him, trying my hardest not to slur.

"If that's still alright with you." He told me.

"Your always welcome there." I told him. "Do you have stuff with you?"

"Yes. It's all still in my car." He told me. "Did you drive here or shall I drive you?"

"I'd appreciate a ride." I told him, my vision going fuzzier. "Alice and Rose picked me up."

"Alright." He smiled at me. "I'm staying at Bella's." He told the others. "She offered me to stay with her."

"Okay." Jasper and Emmett smiled at him as though they found something humorous. Rosalie and Alice grinned at me, with the same smile's Emmett and Jasper had. "Have fun."

I felt as though I was spinning. "Someone catch her!" I heard someone yell before everything went black.

I woke up in Edward's car outside my apartment.

"Isabella? We're at you're place." Edward woke me up. "Rosalie gave me the instructions. Is this the right place?"

"Yes." I mumbled, sleepy.

"Good." I felt disoriented and still a little tipsy. I opened the doors for Edward, since he had his hands full with his stuff. I dug out my key in the pocket of my jeans and opened my apartment door. "You can put your stuff in my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Isabella, I'm not making you sleep on your couch. I'll take the couch and you can have your bed."

"No. You're the guest. You get the bed." I said, stubbornly.

"No. You get your bed." He said determined.

"We can both sleep in my bed." I blurted out. I blushed shocked. It was how I used to compromise things. If I had an argument like that, I would compromise by saying we could both get it. Plus, I was tired, tipsy, and I really just didn't pay attention to what I was saying. "It's a queen."

"Alright." His lips turned up in a smile. "Lead the way." He followed me to the bedroom.

"You can put your stuff down anywhere." I told him. "The bathroom is right outside the door. I'll be right back." I told him, grabbing some pajamas and heading to the bathroom. I quickly changed and pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail. Was I really going to sleep with Edward Cullen?

"If you need anything, feel free to have anything. Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge. There's not a lot. I'll get groceries tomorrow." I told him when I walked back into the bedroom. He had already changed into pajamas too. "Just make yourself at home."

"Oh, I will Isabella." He smiled at me. I laid down on the left side of the bed. I could feel him lay down on the opposite side.

"Goodnight Edward." I mumbled, sleepy.

"Goodnight Isabella. Sleep well." I heard him say right before I fell asleep.

**What did you think? It's a little fast since they just met and he's staying with her, but he's her best friend's brother and she is drunk. Lol. Please review and let me know if I should keep going! REVIEW!**


	2. Meeting Isabella

**So this is pretty much chapter one in Edward's point of view:**

EPOV

Emmett and Jasper were taking me to a club to meet Alice and Rosalie's friend Isabella. It was my first night back in town and I was already at a club. I snorted at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Emmett demanded looking back at me from the front of the car. Jasper nodded in agreement to the question from the driver's seat.

"Nothing." I said trying not to laugh. I couldn't understand why it was so funny anyways. I wasn't usually one to laugh anymore.

"Well, if you're not going to share, then stop laughing!" Emmett pouted. Oh Emmett…He hated to be left out.

"Sorry." I apologized. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah. We'll be there any minute." Jasper informed me. His phone started ringing from in his denim pockets. "Hello?" I heard him answer. "Yes, we'll be there any minute." He said after, Alice I assumed, finished talking. "Love you too. See you in a few." He hung up. "Alice is getting impatient." He added to me and Emmett. We were quiet until we finally pulled into a parking lot. I looked over to see a big club-styled bar.

"Yay!" Emmett said, childishly. He sounded like a little boy who just arrived at a playground. "We're here!"

We walked inside a crowded club, scanning the room for Alice and Rosalie. I had no clue what Isabella looked like so I just looked for Alice and Rose. We spotted them sitting in a rounded booth. Only Alice and Rosalie. No Isabella.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked as we walked up to the booth. He slid in to the table next to Rosalie and Jasper next to Alice. There was a glass of clear liquid on the table. I watched Alice take a chug of it, finishing it off.

"In the bathroom." Alice chirped. Then she turned to me. "Edward! I missed you!" She leaped up to hug me.

"I miss you too Alice." I told her, hugging her tightly back. I had missed her. Not just her, but my entire family. "I'm going to go get a drink." I turned and left the table. I walked past a hall containing bathrooms and saw the most beautiful girl ever. She had on dark skinny jeans, a tunic, and some dangerously high heals. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her.

Then, I saw her trip a little and start flying forward. I ran forward to catch her before her face collided with the solid ground. She landed in my arms perfectly.

"Careful there." I warned her as I lifted her onto her feet.

"Thanks." She blushed and looked up at me. I watched her carefully, making sure she didn't fall again. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her wavy brown hair was hanging loose down to her lower back. She was wearing makeup, but not a lot.

"You okay?" I asked her, talking about her fall.

"Yeah. I'm great." She smiled up at me.

"Good." I smiled back at her. "I'm Edward." I put my hand out for her to shake.

"Are you Alice and Emmett's brother?" She asked, shaking my hand.

"Yeah. You must be Isabella Swan?"

"The one and only." She was adorable.

"Well, Isabella, it's nice to meet you." I told her. "I suppose we should fine the others. They'll be looking for us I bet."

"Yeah. You know Alice."

"Yes. I do." I said, laughing at my little pixie-like sister. We walked back to the booth where I had left the others.

"Well, I see you two have already met." Rosalie said looking up at us.

"Yes. Edward saved me from an unnecessary fall back there." Isabella told them.

"Oh, Bella. You are such a klutz sometimes." Emmett said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"More like all the time." Jasper interjected, smiling and making them all laugh.

"Haha. You're all so funny." Isabella blushed in embarrassment. "Alice you couldn't resist, could you?" She was looking at the empty glass on the table.

"Sorry, Bells. I couldn't help it." She grinned up at Bella.

"I know. You never can." Isabella laughed. "I'm going to get another one."

"I'll come with you." I told her. "Anyone want anything?"

"No thanks." Emmett said. "Let's dance Rosie."

"Now?" Rosalie complained.

"Yes, now."

"Fine." Rosalie said, letting him lead her to the dance floor. I followed Isabella to the bar.

"So Isabella, do you live with Alice and Rosalie?" I asked her while we waited for our drinks.

"No. I have my own apartment. But I usually go to their place a lot." She told me.

"I see." I said, continuing to watch her.

"Are you moving back here permanently?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I'm staying with Emmett and Jasper until I get my own place."

"Ah. Well, that should be fun. Emmett will most likely always be playing video games. It usually drives me insane after awhile."

"Oh, it irritates me to no end as well, Isabella. But I appreciate their letting me stay with them for the time being."

"If you need, you could stay with me." She said. Was this amazing, goddess-like girl letting me stay with her? "I probably have more room in my apartment and I don't own a single video game so no needs to worry about that." She added.

That would be lovely Isabella." I smiled at her. "Are you sure you have enough room?"

"Yeah. It's just me living there."

"Okay." I smiled down at her. I may have just met this girl, but I was excited.

"Here you go." The bartender said, handing us our drinks. We headed back to the booth to find out that Alice and Jasper had joined Emmett and Rosalie on the dance floor.

"Do you dance, Isabella?" I asked her as we sat down in the round booth directly across from each other.

"I don't mind it, but I prefer not to. I'm too clumsy to dance, let alone walk." She informed me, making me laugh a little.

"So are you staying at my place tonight?" She asked and I realized I hadn't given her a direct answer.

"Yes, that would be nice. If that's all right with you." I watched her reaction closely to make sure she meant it.

"That would be just fine." She said happily. Was she really happy for me to stay with her?

"Good." I smiled at her. She finished off her drink and went up for another. She came back with a vodka in her glass.

"So Isabella, what are your hobbies?" I asked her once she sat down.

"I don't know." She thought about it. "I like reading and listening to music."

"What books do you read?" I asked her, a little surprised. She was so beautiful, and she read? There aren't many women like that anymore.

"Well, I like the classics. Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, and Sense and Sensibility. My favorite is Wuthering Heights." She told me.

"Really? Mine too." He told me. "I must say I'm surprised. You don't really look like a reader."

"Oh? Well, I don't usually dress like this." She pointed at her outfit. "Alice got a hold of me." Oh, Alice…

"Alice loves to play dress up." I said, understandingly.

"I heard my name!" Alice chirped as she and Jasper came up to the booth. Bella scotched over, closer to me, so that Alice and Jasper could sit down next to each other.

"We were talking about you and you're dress up games." Isabella informed her.

"Yes, yes." She smiled. "It's a love of mine. And Bella is always the perfect contestant."

"You do it against my will, Alice."

"I know. But in the end you always end up looking sexy." She informed her, causing her to blush.

"Well, you do look beautiful Isabella." I told her. She blushed a deep scarlet.

"Thanks." She mumbled, embarrassed to have the center of attention on her.

"See, Bella. Even Edward thinks so." Alice grinned at her.

"Thinks what?" Rosalie asked as she and Emmett came up to the table, making me move over so she and Emmett could sit. I was sitting right next to Isabella now. I could feel her body heat against mine. It made me feel good. She was so warm.

"That Bella looks amazing." Alice told her.

"Yes, she does." Rose smiled at her. "She always does though." She blushed again.

"Bella, stop blushing!" Emmett told her. "They are right. You look hot." He added. "Ow." I heard him mumble after Rosalie hit him in the back of the head. "Rosie, you know you're the sexiest woman alive. No need to be jealous. I'm just trying to spread the love." She smiled at this and kissed him.

"I need another drink." Bella said and made Alice and Jasper move so she could get out of the booth. She walked up to the bar and I kept my eyes on her as she ordered her drink. This time, she stayed at the bar instead of coming back. She kept downing drinks, which I didn't approve of. She started to tense up, as though she felt uncomfortable. I looked over to see a dirty looking, move so that he was in the chair next to her.

"None of your fucking business." She told him, as an answer to an unheard question. "Now back the hell off."

"Aw, sugar. Don't be like that. I'm just trying to be nice. Want to dance?" He slurred.

"No. I do not want to dance with you." She told him, rudely. He didn't get the point.

"Come on sexy! Don't be a fucking tease." She ignored him and kept drinking her drink.

"Let's just dance a little." He grabbed her arm, trying to pull me to the dance floor, and I nearly lost it. I slid past Emmett and Rosalie and walked towards Isabella and this stranger.

"Fuck off." She told him, pulling her arm away.

"It's all right. I just want to dance." He kept slurring.

"I think she wants to be left alone." I told him, angrily, glaring at him, as I stood behind Isabella.

"Come on man. I just asked her to dance." He slurred, laughing.

"Fuck off. I think she already asked you to leave her alone."

"Hey, man!" The drunk guy said, standing up and pushing my chest. "I don't think your to say what she wants." I glared at him with hate. The creep reached over to grab Isabella's ass. I lost it right there! I punched him the face, hard.

"Leave her the fuck alone or I will kill you." I warned and looked at Isabella. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She slurred.

"You're drunk." I stated. I was about to scold her, when the guy came up and punched me back, but not as hard as I could punch him. I leaped on top of him and started throwing punches at him.

"No fighting!" The bartender yelled.

"Edward, come on." Emmett pulled on my arm. I could hear Alice, Rose, and Jasper behind Emmett. I stood up and smoothed my shirt.

"Don't fucking touch her again!" I yelled at the creep, before Emmett and Jasper pulled me outside. Alice and Rosalie helped Isabella, stumble, drunk, outside. I shut my eyes and put my fingers up to clench my nose. I could tell I was breathing deeply, trying to calm down. I looked up at the door to see Alice, Rose, and Isabella came outside after I heard the door open.

"Are you okay?" I asked her again.

"Yes. I'm fine." She told me. "Are you?"

"Yes, Isabella. I'm fine." I chuckled.

"Are you staying at my place tonight?" She asked him, trying her hardest not to slur.

"If that's still alright with you." I shrugged.

"Your always welcome there." I liked the sound of that. "Do you have stuff with you?"

"Yes. It's all still in my car. Did you drive here or shall I drive you?"

"I'd appreciate a ride. Alice and Rose picked me up."

"Alright." I smiled at her. "I'm staying at Bella's." I told the others. "She offered me to stay with her."

"Okay." Jasper and Emmett smiled at me as though they found something funny. Rosalie and Alice grinned at Isabella, with the same smile's Emmett and Jasper had. "Have fun."

"Someone catch her!" Rosalie cried and I looked over to see Bella starting to fall over. I jerked myself forward to catch her, once again, right in time.

"Good save, Edward." Jasper said, relieved. "I thought she would for sure fall flat on her face."

"Wouldn't be the first time, eh Jazz?" Emmett said, nudging Jasper's arm, a grin clear on his face.

"I need to get her home." I said. "I'll need directions. She's out."

Rosalie wrote out directions to Isabella's apartment building. I have to admit, she gave good ones. I didn't have a single problem finding the place. It was a brick building, but it wasn't very big.

"Isabella? We're at you're place." I woke her up, against my will but she had the keys. "Rosalie gave me the instructions. Is this the right place?"

"Yes." She mumbled groggy.

"Good." I say and go to get my bags. She leads me upstairs to her apartment room, holding the doors open for me along the way, which I didn't like. I should be holding the doors for her. It was the gentlemanly way. "You can put your stuff in my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Isabella, I'm not making you sleep on your couch. I'll take the couch and you can have your bed."

"No. You're the guest. You get the bed." She said, stubbornly.

"No. You get your bed." I said determined.

"We can both sleep in my bed." She blurted out. She blushed, shocked by herself. "It's a queen." She seemed embarrassed, but to have her laying in a queen sized bed right next to me sounded more than amazing.

"Alright." I felt my lips turned up in a smile. "Lead the way." I followed her to the bedroom. It was small bedroom, but big enough for us two. "You can put your stuff down anywhere." She told me, gathering some clothes. "The bathroom is right outside the door. I'll be right back." She took some clothes and left, going into the bathroom. I quickly changed out of my jeans, wearing just my boxers and my navy t-shirt.

She came back in the room wearing purple pajama shorts and a light blue men's t-shirt that was much to big on her, but she looked amazing in it.

"If you need anything, feel free to have anything. Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge. There's not a lot. I'll get groceries tomorrow" She told me as she was walking back into the room. "Just make yourself at home."

"Oh, I will Isabella." I smiled at me. She laid down on the left side of the bed and I laid down on the right side.

"Goodnight Edward." She mumbled, sleepy.

"Goodnight Isabella. Sleep well." I told her.

I lay there, watching her sleep. She was just as beautiful asleep. The moonlight shine down in between a crack in the shade, hitting her face just perfectly. She looked flawless.

"The fucking creeper got what he deserves!" She suddenly said, making me jump. She was talking in her sleep. She was having a nightmare about the creep from the bar! I wanted to tell her she'd be alright, in case there was more to her dream, but I didn't want to wake her.

"Purple unicorns…" She mumbled something else after that I couldn't hear. I just about burst out laughing. How does one go from having a dream about a guy who groped you to a purple unicorn?

"Edward…" She sighed, content. I froze. She was dreaming about me? "Edward." She said again. Holy fuck!

I continued to watch her until I felt my eyelids starting to force themselves shut. _Goodnight Isabella._ I thought before I dozed off.

**Please Review! Let me know what you think should happen in the next chapter!  
**


	3. Flirty kids and a blast from the past

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up with disoriented and confused. I head a pounding headache. The sunlight added onto it. I sat up and looked around. I was definitely in my bedroom. I leaned back so that my back was sitting against the black head bored. I looked over and saw Edward Cullen, asleep, next to me. Then I remembered last night. The creeper guy at the bar, passing out drunk and inviting Edward to stay with me. But it was all a blur. I had been too drunk to remember everything.

I felt him stir beside me. I didn't have sex with him, did I? I looked down and saw I was wearing the clothes I had put on before falling asleep. He was wearing clothes too. Thank god.

"Good morning." I heard his velvety voice greet me sleepily. I looked down at him. He was staring up at me, a tired look in his eyes and a smile on his perfect face.

"Morning." I greeted him, smiling right back. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." He said, laughing a little as he ran his long, pale fingers through his messy bronze hair. He had on his navy t-shirt from last night that made his arms look amazing.

"What's funny?" I asked confused. My cheeks were probably bright red.

"You tend to talk in your sleep, Isabella." He informed me, chuckling at the memory. I frowned.

"What did I say?" I asked, horrified.

"You mumbled my name once." He told me, thinking back at the memory. I felt myself blush this time. "And you said something like 'That fucking creeper got what he deserved' and something about a purple unicorn. I assume the creeper was the guy at the bar that was groping you." His eyes darkened when he spoke of Mr. Creeper.

"Is that it?" I asked him embarrassed.

"That's all I heard before I fell asleep." He told me. "You must have been very tired last night. You fell asleep right away."

"I'm surprised you don't have a black eye or anything. It seemed like you got hit hard last night." I said, changing the subject a little.

"Not as hard as I hit him." He smiled, full of himself. "When I looked up to see him bugging you, I thought I should do something. But when he grabbed you, I lost it a little."

"Yeah. Good job. He deserved it. Fucking creep." I shivered at the memory of his hand squeezing my ass.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, eyeing me carefully.

"I'm fine." I nodded. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. He kept watching me. "Are you hungry?" I finally broke the silence.

"Yes." Edward said. I got up and walked into the small kitchen, Edward following.

"What do you like?" I asked him looking in my small, white fridge. There wasn't much in there. Some eggs, moldy tomatoes, orange juice that was probably expired, some milk that was about to expire, and mushrooms. I looked over at him, expecting his answer.

"Anything is fine." He told me, with a crooked smile that made me stop breathing for a minute. I quickly turned back to the fridge.

"There's not much." I said pulling the stuff out one by one. I dumped the tomatoes, orange juice, and milk. "Just eggs and mushrooms left." He didn't answer so I gave up on making something. "Would you be up to going out for breakfast?" I looked back at him.

"Sure." Edward smiled at me. I started putting stuff back in the fridge. I could feel him watching me the entire time.

After getting dressed and ready, we decided where to go.

"So, Isabella," Edward started as we sat in a booth at Perkins, waiting for our food. "Do you work?"

"Yeah, I work at the library next the high school. We always get high school students in there during lunch or after school. Sometimes before school too." I told him. Then I thought of Mike, the twelfth grader who always tried asking me out. I was probably around five years older than him, but he was determined to get me to go out with him. It was kind of cute in a way, but really annoying too.

"I bet you get hit on a lot." Edward commented, as though he could read my mind. I blushed at his honesty.

"Sometimes." I admitted. "Not a lot, but there are a few persistent kids there."

"Teenagers?" He asked amused.

"A few."

"Hey Miss Swan!" I heard a familiar voice call. I looked over and, speak of the devil, it was Mike.

"Hello Michael." I nodded at him. He walked over to the table, sliding into the booth next to me, all cocky. A bit rude, but I wasn't going to say anything. Edward was looking at us, clearly amused, but there was a hint of jealousy in his eyes. "Edward, this is Michael." I said introducing them. "Michael, Edward."

"Nice to meet you Michael." Edward said, stretching his arm across the table to shake Mike's hand.

"Call me Mike." Mike smiled, shaking Edward's hand enthusiastically.

"Mike." Edward said, trying it out.

"Oh, and it's nice to meet you too." Mike added.

"So Michael, what are you doing here today?" I asked him.

"Miss Swan, you can call me Mike, you know." He said. "I'm here with some friends."

"I'll stop calling you Michael if you stop calling me Miss Swan."

"Fine, Bella." He said and I smiled at him. "So, are you ever going to let me take you out?" I sighed. Would this boy ever give up? I looked over at Edward to see him watching us, amused and trying not to laugh.

"Mike, you are in high school. Your too young for me." I told him, for the millionth time.

"Age is but a number, baby." Mike said. It goes from Miss Swan to baby?

"I'm not going out with Mike." I told him. His expression stayed the same. The waitress brought Edward and my food.

"Someday, Bella, I will get you to say yes to me." He said, still hopeful. One of his friends called his name. "I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you Edward." He left, joining his group. I looked up at Edward again to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked, blushing. When didn't I blush?

"Nothing." He shook his head, smiling now. "He sure seemed hopeful. Is he one of the persistent one's?"

"He is the persistent one. He's the one who comes in just about every single day, asking me out." I sighed.

"That's…" He paused looking for the right word. "Cute?"

"I suppose in a way, yes." I laughed. "But it can also be extremely irritating. At least I know that if worst comes to worse, he'll be there."

"I highly doubt you'll need him as a last resort." Edward said, serious now. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." I gasped and blushed, of course. I stayed quiet so Edward continued. "Isabella, I have only known you for a day, and I would do anything for you. Your smart, beautiful, a reader, shy, and so much more. I'd love to get to know you better." He said, bluntly. Oh my… He can't feel this way towards me.

"Edward…" I started, unable to finish. I took a deep breath. I try again. "Edward, I'm not who you think I am…" Was all I could get out.

"Then who are you?" He asked, eyeing me carefully. I bit my lip. I couldn't tell him that, could I? It would be too dangerous if it got around.

"I can't tell you…" I looked down, knotting my fingers together.

"Why? Isabella, I'm sure it can't be that bad." He said. He had no idea…

"Oh, it can though Edward." I told him. His face fell, knowing I wouldn't tell him. He looked sad, which made me feel bad. "Maybe someday. I'll tell you when it's the right time."

"Does Alice or Rosalie know?" He asked, and I knew what he was planning.

"No. They don't. So don't go around asking them for information. They don't know anything about my past." I told him. "And I intend to keep it that way."

"Okay." He finally agrees. "But Isabella, I still want to get to know you. You don't have to tell me your past, unless you want. But I don't want to give you up."

"Okay…" I say, slightly unsure. I had only just met him and he wanted to know more about me? I wasn't that interesting. And it was dangerous for him to get close to me.

"Okay? Are you going to let me get to know you?" I nod at him. What the fuck am I doing? He smiles at me. He took a bite of his food. "So Isabella, what else is on the agenda?"

"Well, I need to get groceries." I told him. "But that's it."

"Sounds good."

After we finished eating, Edward insisted on paying.

"What kind of stuff do you eat?" I asked Edward as we walked down the isle I the grocery store.

"I'm not picky." He said. He watched me closely. He was always staring at me. Not in a creepy, stalker-ish way, but in a protective, loving way. It still made me feel weird though.

"You can grab whatever you like." I told him. He stopped next to a magazine rack, reading the gossip. Edward Cullen was into celebrity gossip? I internally laughed at that. I kept going down isles, leaving Edward to read the magazines. I turned down the cereal isle to see _him_. Oh shit. My heart stopped for a minute, in fear. What was he doing back in Forks? I slowly backed out of the isle, before he could recognize me, and went to a different one.

"Bella?" I heard _his_ voice call my name. I froze. My heart raced. I did everything I could to not hyperventilate. "Bella?" He sounded so sweet and innocent again.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I hissed, brushing past him as I left the isle.

"Bella, wait!" He called behind me. I found Edward next to a checkout looking at more magazines. He looked up at me smiling. His smile instantly dropped when he saw my expression.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern and worry. I felt a lump rise in my throat.

"Nothing." I lied, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Isabella?" He saw the tears in my eyes. "I'll get this. Go to the car. I'll be right out." I obeyed and ran outside to his Volvo. I sat in his car in silence until I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. I broke down sobbing. He couldn't be back here. He was going to ruin everything!

**What did you think? Who do you think '**_**he' **_**is? A small blast from Bella's past. REVIEW!**


	4. Ice Cream Fight

Bella's Point Of View

I sat in Edward's Volvo, crying. I watched the doors, waiting for Edward and trying to stop crying. It was pathetic for me to cry. I had dealt with _him _for a long time, but he had been out of my life for awhile, and I was thankful for that. I didn't want him in my life. He would ruin everything now. He had hurt me so badly, I didn't want to think about it.

I saw Edward walk out of the grocery store, rushing to the car with a cart. I instantly felt relieved seeing him. He quickly loaded the groceries into the back and parked the cart. When he got in the car, he started without looking at me once.

"Are you okay Isabella?" He asked as he drove away, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'll be fine." I whispered, not wanting to talk about it. He let me be, not talking and letting us sit in silence. It wasn't awkward like it could have been. Instead, the silence felt nice. He kept driving, silent, until we pulled up outside my apartment. We hauled all the groceries in on one load.

When I got inside the apartment, I started putting the groceries away. I did whatever I could to not think about _him_. I came across four tubs of ice cream. Cotton candy flavored, vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry.

"You bought ice cream?" I asked Edward, who was sitting in a wooden chair at my small, wooden kitchen table.

"Yes. You were upset and I thought ice cream was a good idea at them time. Plus, it was on sale." He grinned at me. I decided I would have some of it now, so I set all four tubs on the kitchen table and quickly finished putting away the groceries.

When I finished, I grabbed two spoons, one for me and one for Edward, and sat down at the kitchen table across from Edward, handing him a spoon. I opened all four of the tubs of ice cream, trying each one, one at a time.

"So Isabella," He said, taking a spoonful of vanilla. "do you want to talk about what happened earlier?" He looked at me unsure, as though he didn't know if he should have asked.

"I saw someone. Someone I knew a long time ago. Someone from my past." I told him, doing my best at not crying again.

"Clearly a not very good someone." he stated.

"No. He is defiantly a someone I didn't want to see back here." I took a bite of chocolate ice cream.

"Blast from the past, huh?" He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. I didn't fine it funny at all. I took a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and flung it at him, my way of lightening the mood. It landed right in the center of his forehead. His eyes widened, shocked.

"Oh Isabella, you are going to get it!" He said, quickly grabbing some cotton candy flavored ice cream and flinging it at me. It landed right on my chest, dripping down into my bra.

"It's so cold!" I squealed. I grabbed the first kind of ice cream I saw, not paying attention to flavors anymore, and flung it at him, making him do it right back. It went back and forth for awhile.

Finally, I took a handful of cotton candy when he didn't see me and walked up to him.

"Sorry." I told him like I surrendered. Instead of ending it, I smeared the handful of cotton candy ice cream across his entire face. His mouth dropped open at the sudden coldness. He stood shocked and wide eyed. Then he smirked at me, grabbing the last of the ice cream from behind me and wiping it all over my face. We both had ice creamed faces and our clothes were covered with different colors.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed an egg out of the carton, making sure Edward didn't see what I grabbed. I walked back towards him and lifted my arm, cracking it on his head so that egg yolk ran down his face.

"Oh Isabella…" he said, appalled. He came towards me and I backed away, making a complete turn around my kitchen table. He kept walking towards me until I ran into the couch, falling backwards so I was sitting on it. He leaned forward and started tickling my sides.

"Edward!" I laughed. "No! Stop!" I started not being able to breath. "Edward! I can't breath!"

"Paybacks a bitch Swan." He looked up at me, smiling. His face was very close to mine, and he stopped tickling. I could hear our breathing was heavy. I could feel his breath against my face. He slowly leaned in, putting his lips against mine. I was hesitant at first, but slowly melted into the kiss. I felt his lips part against mine and his tongue slowly go into my mouth. I turned so I was laying down and he moved so he was on top of me, not breaking the kiss. I came up for air, but he just started kissing my neck. I moaned and then felt embarrassed for doing so. He lifted his head and smiled, mischievously at me. I could feel him harden against my leg as he started to kiss me again. He broke the kiss and pulled my purple t-shirt over my head. I kissed his neck and slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head as he sat up. He bent down again, kissing my neck and collar bone. He smiled at me and slowly pulled my sweatpants off, leaving me in my bra and underwear. I did the same to him, leaving him in his boxers.

"Did I hurt you Isabella?" He asked once we finished, smearing the ice cream that was left on me, down from my face to my neck, slowly with his index finger.

"No." I mumbled, tired now. He laughed. I shut my eyes and let myself fall asleep, almost naked next to Edward.

EPOV

I laid next to Isabella watching her sleep. Did I really just have sex with her? We had just met, for Christ's sakes! It had happened much too fast. Even though I had just met her, I knew I was falling for her hard. She was beautiful and alluring and she didn't even realize it.

I tried to figure out what could have been so bad about this innocent seeming girl's past that could have made her so sad earlier. I suddenly felt as though I had taken advantage of her!

She was all sad and crying not that long ago and I had sex with her not long after! Had I take advantage of her? Oh god… I shouldn't have let it go this far this soon. What if she hates me for it? I had known her for about one day and I already wanted to know this girl so much more though.

I got up and grabbed a blanket, laying it on top of her and sliding under it next to her. I quickly fell asleep.

BPOV

I woke up with Edward asleep right next to me, a blanket on top of us and we were both naked, besides my black bra that I still had on. It was dark out. Did we really just have sex?

Not! This was way too fast! As much as I wanted to do something with Edward, it was way too fast! I got up slowly, so I wouldn't wake Edward, and walked to my bedroom. I found the pajamas I had worn last night and quickly put them on.

I heard a noise and looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway holding a blanket around his waist.

"Hey." I said, slightly embarrassed from what we had done.

"Hi." He said, awkwardly and walked over to put on some of his own pajamas. I went and slid into the blankets in my bed. I laid down so that my back would be facing Edward. I felt him lye down. I peeked over my shoulder and saw him laying the same way. "Goodnight Isabella." He said.

"Goodnight." I said, feeling awkward. Oh jeez… Is this how it would be now? All awkward?

Tomorrow I was going to need to hang out with Alice and Rose and tell the what happened.

I'm not saying I didn't enjoy what we did, but what if he didn't enjoy it? And now we were all awkward and quiet. Maybe him living with me wouldn't work out… The though saddened me. I really liked him, but now I felt like I could lose him at any minute. I had let him in my pants and maybe that was all he had really wanted… But if all he wanted was sex, then why did he care so much about me when the creeper at the bar was bugging me? Or why did he care about my horrible past? Why did he care that I was crying so hard at the grocery store? He was Alice and Emmett's brother for Christ's sakes! He wouldn't hurt me on purpose when I was his sibling's best friend, would he?

I can't stop thinking about all this. I'm scared that this happened too fast. What if I get pregnant again?

**So what do you think? 'Pregnant again'? There's a bit of a cliff hanger there! Please Review!**


	5. A secret

**Thanks for the Reviews! Chapter 5:**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning, worried. Edward was still asleep and I was all sticky from the ice cream. I decided to take a shower.

The water was hot. It felt nice on my skin. I just let my mind wander, paying no attention to when I put shampoo and conditioner in my hair. I had a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach. What if Edward doesn't want to talk to me anymore. Maybe the sex was all he had really wanted. What would Rosalie and Alice think? I would need to see them today and talk about it. Maybe Alice could help me. She grew up with him.

And then I thought of _him_. Were _they_ back? I had finally gotten out of all that messed up shit, I couldn't afford losing everything to them again. I was on the verge of hyperventilating. _Breath Bella._ I took in a deep breath to calm myself and tried to think of something else.

I was going to have a mess to clean up in my kitchen. All that ice cream throwing was bound to leave a mess. And Edward and I had sex because of our ice cream fight. Ice cream sex. That was kind of great…

I let my mind wander until the water started cooling off, making me shiver. I quickly shut it off and wrapped a towel tightly around me, as though the tighter I wrapped it, the warmer it could make me feel. I felt clean and non-sticky.

I took a breath before going back into my bedroom. What if Edward is awake? I hope it won't be awkward. I slowly walked back into my room, making sure to be quiet in case Edward was still asleep.

"Good morning." I heard his velvet voice call from the bed.

"Gah!" I flinched, surprised by the sudden 'good morning.' I looked up at Edward, sitting under the blankets on my bed, watching me with an amused but apologetic look.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"I-It's fine. I-I just thought you were still asleep." I said, stammering a bit from the shock and awkwardness of the situation. He smiled at me in a apologetic way.

"Sorry." he said again. I quickly grabbed some jeans and the first t-shirt I saw and headed for the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." I told Edward, awkwardly. Of course we were going to get all awkward now… I rushed into the bathroom and let out a deep breath of relief. I quickly put on some underwear and a bra before pulling on my runaways t-shirt and some dark skinny jeans. I looked in the mirror, making sure I had no traces of ice cream left on my face. My wet hair hung down to my lower back, dampening the back of my shirt. My pale face was as boring as usual.

Instead of going back into the bedroom, I went out to the living room to find my phone. I found it and there appeared to be seven voicemails, three from Rose and four from Alice, and three texts, one from Rose and two from Alice. Of course Alice always calls or texts the most. She's Alice for Christ's sakes. I quickly dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?" She chirped from the other line.

"Hey Alice. You called?"

"Yes I did. I wanted to see how things went with Edward." She said happily into the phone.

"Actually, can Rose and you meet me somewhere? I have to talk to you guys."

"Sure." She said as though she suspected something. Alice could always predict stuff.

"Okay. Actually can I just come to you're guy's house to talk?" That would be easier than deciding on a place to meet.

"Of course Bells! We'll be here." She was starting to sound concerned.

"Okay. It'll be about a half hour." I told her.

"Sounds good." She chirped. "Bye!" I hung up. Edward came into the kitchen, startling me again.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"It's fine." I blushed awkwardly. Was it always going to be this way? "I'm going to Alice and Rosalie's for a little bit. You don't mind, do you?"

"No. Of course not. Go ahead. Have fun." He smiled at me.

"Okay. See you later." I said, grabbing my purse and keys and leaving. I almost felt as if I should've hugged him goodbye or something to make sure he knew we were still good. I quickly headed out to my small little pick-up truck and raced to meet Alice and Rose.

APOV

"Bella's coming over." I told Rosalie after I got off the phone with Bella. "She said she needs to talk to us."

"Do you know what about?" Rose asked, suspicious. Bella wasn't usually one to need to talk to us. She was always more…secretive? I couldn't think of a good word to fit what she was really. She was an amazing best friend and she always listened patiently to Rose and I babble on, but she never told us much about her past. More conservative, maybe.

"No. She'll be here soon though."

"Okay." I could tell Rose was getting anxious to find out what Bella wanted to take about. It was always something important when Bella needed to talk to us. I was anxious too. I heard a knock on the door and I ran to go get it.

"Hi!" I said, excited now to know what Bella wanted to talk about. Bella stood in the doorway in her dark skinny jeans and runaways t-shirt. How could she not have learned to love fashion when she is my best friend? I decided to ignore it for now.

"Hey Ali!" She said and leaned in to hug me.

"Bella!" Rosalie squealed, excitedly as she came to see if it was Bella at the door.

"Hey Rose!" Bella let go of me and hugged Rosalie.

"So you needed to talk to us?" I asked. I wasn't the most patient person. I had my moments though.

"Yeah." Bella said, suddenly unsure.

"Lets go sit." Rose suggested and we all went into our small living room. Bella sat in our small light green chair and Rose and I sat on the matching couch. Everything went together nicely. "What did you need to talk about?"

Bella thought about how she should approach this. Then I got a funny feeling.

"You had sex with Edward, didn't you?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice calm. Of course I wasn't mad. I was thrilled, but she seemed unsure or upset about it. She looked up at me shocked. I was right.

"Alice!" Rosalie gasped. "Let her tell us!"

"Yeah…" Bella finally said. "I did."

"Oh Bella!" I said happily. "Are you guys together now?" I had to refrain myself from jumping up and down with excitement. Edward and Bella were perfect for each other. There had been a small part of me that hoped that if the two of them met, they would become a couple. Bella needed someone like him; a gentlemen.

"No." Bella looked down and started playing with her fingers. She bit her lip. My excitement faded. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong honey?" Rosalie asked her, her voice full of wonder and compassion.

"It was too fast." Bella said, tears forming in her big brown eyes. "And it's weird now. And we didn't use protection. What if I'm pregnant again?" Rose and I froze in shock. Her eyes widened suddenly and she realized she let a secret slip.

"Bella, what do you mean 'again'?" I demanded. Tears were slowly streaming down her face now. She looked scared for a second. Like she was having memories flood her mind. She looked like she was having an inner battle with herself.

"Bella, honey, you can tell us anything." Rosalie told her, trying to comfort her by placing her hand on top of hers. I got up and walked over to Bella, pulling her up and placing her in between Rose and I on the couch.

"I had a baby once." Bella said, smiling a sad smile at the memory. "It was before I met you guys. Back when everything in my life was a crazy hell. I was fifteen when I gave birth to him. He was my baby boy. His dad didn't care. He knew when I was pregnant that it was his, but he left me pregnant and alone. My mom and dad disowned me when they found out." Rosalie and I gasped. How could her parents do that to her?

"After I had my baby, I met some people. They became my friends, but they were bad people. I got sucked into a lot of shit. But they let me live with them. When he was three, Jace died." Bella broke down sobbing.

"Oh Bella!" I gasped. Rosalie put a hand to her heart, tears forming in both of our eyes. "Honey, it's okay!" I tried comforting her.

"How was did he die?" I asked her, quietly. She looked down and bit her lip.

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered.

"You don't have to tell us, Bella. But if you ever want to we'll be here." Rosalie told her in a comforting voice.

"Yeah, Bells." I said, gently. "We'll always be here for you. We love you!"

"I love you guys too." She said and Rosalie and I hugged her tightly, tears in all of our eyes. How could someone who seemed so innocent and sweet like Bella, have such a sad past? But I could sense there was more. Another, darker part to her past that she wasn't telling us about. But what it was, I couldn't put my finger on.

BPOV

Alice, Rose, and I sat on their couch crying. I couldn't believe I had told them about Jace. I imagined his face. His dark, muddy brown eyes that matched mine. He looked a lot like me, but he had his daddy's hair color. He was one of the most beautiful baby boys I had ever seen. Maybe it was just because he had been my baby boy, who knows. But I loved him more than anything.

I had an aching feeling in my chest. A need to see my little Jace again. But I knew that wasn't possible right now. Maybe, if some kind of afterlife really was possible I could. But there was only one way to find out. And if there was a heaven and a hell, Jace would be in heaven, unlike me. My life is too screwed up and I'm only 23. I would go to hell.

"Bella why are you so upset about having sex with Edward?" Alice asked me.

I thought about that one. "I don't really know." I told her, feeling slightly pathetic. "I think it's because it happened so fast and I'm afraid things will be weird between us. I'm not good enough for him and I'm not particularly fond of 'friends with benefits'." I wasn't at all fond of friends with benefits anymore. It reminded me too much of who I used to be. I wasn't ever into it honestly.

"What does Edward think?" Rosalie asked. What did Edward think? I had no idea.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him about it."

"I'm sure he likes you Bella." Alice smiled at me. "When you two hit it off at the club that night, I could just tell you two would be together. I mean, you guys are so perfect for each other."

"Alice, we just met!"

"I don't care! You guys will work out this whole awkward 'too fast' situation. I can feel it." She smiled at me, optimistically. I rolled my eyes at her and laughed. "Bella! I have the most brilliant idea ever!"

"What?" Alice's brilliant ideas were never too brilliant to me.

"We need to go shopping and get you some sexy clothes so that Edward can see what he's missing! And I will give you a makeover and everything and when you go home, I bet Edward won't take his eyes off of you!" She squealed, delighted with her plan. Rosalie laughed.

"No Alice!" I whined. "I don't want him to not be able to take his eyes off of me! I am perfectly happy with the clothes I have!"

"Bella, I wasn't going to say it today but you do not have much of a fashion sense and I think we need to work on changing that." She told me, eyeing my outfit. I looked down at my Runaways shirt.

"What's wrong with the Runways?" I demanded.

"Nothing. But that shirt isn't the most fashionable. Your jeans are pretty good and I'm not going to make you stop wearing those converse because as much as I hate them, you'd be dead if you wore any other kind of shoes with your clumsiness. But please, please, please with a cherry on top let me take you shopping!" She started begging.

"No." I told her.

"Please!" She started bouncing in her seat. "Please! Please! Please! Bella, Please, I promise it'll be fun!"

"Fine." I grumbled only because I knew she wouldn't give up.

"Thank you." She chirped, a happy smile forming automatically on her face. "Now lets go!"

EPOV

"Hey bro!" I heard Emmett's voice boom from the other line of my phone.

"Hi Emmett" I greeted. "What's up?"

"You want to come over today and watch the game with me and Jasper?"

"Sure. I need to talk to you guys, anyways." I agreed.

"Cool. See you in a bit." He said before hanging up. I needed to talk to him about Bella. Ever since we had sex, things had been weird.

I went out to my Volvo and drove towards Emmett and Jasper's apartment.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett greeted me when I got to their apartment.

"Don't call me Eddie!" I grumbled at him. He knew I hated that, but that was just Emmett.

"Hey man!" Jasper came to the door, standing behind Emmett.

"Hi Jasper." I smiled at him.

"Come in man!" Jasper said. I walked into their crowded and messy apartment. I was such a neat freak compared to them. We went and sat on their couch, clearing all of the clothes off of it.

"I had sex with Isabella." I blurted out. Emmett who was holding the remote, just about to turn on the TV, and Jasper froze and stared at me.

"What?" Jasper was the first one to speak.

"Isabella and I had sex." I repeated.

"Holy shit!" Emmett finally boomed, his eyes wide with shock. "You had sex with Bella?"

"Yes Emmett. I did."

"Shit man! That girl has a past you know!" Jasper told me.

"What do you mean?" Does it have anything to do with the guy who upset her so much at the grocery store?

"I don't know what it is. But when we first met her she was, like, paranoid of something. She doesn't talk about it. None of us know what all of it is but when we first met her I could just tell. She seemed scared. Like she had been running from something." Emmett sat there nodding in agreement to everything Jasper said.

"When we were at the grocery store the other day, Bella and I spread up and when she found me she was crying. She said something about how she wasn't a good person to be with." I told them. "She said she saw someone from her past. But she didn't want to talk about it. So we got in an ice cream fight to cheer her up and next thing I know we were naked on the couch having sex."

"Did you only have sex with her because she was upset?" Emmett demanded, being protective of her.

"No!" I told him, shocked he would even ask that. "No, of course not! I really like her."

"Do you want to go out with her?" Jasper asked. What was this; 20 questions?

"I don't know. The sex happened too fast. I like her but she has hardly talked to me since the sex. I don't know if I did something wrong or upset her somehow?"

"Well, you better be good to her man." Jasper warned me. "Bella is like family. You are too, but there is something about Bella. Like she needs someone to love her. I think she's had a lot of letdown or hurt in her life and you better not hurt her worse. I think we're the only ones she has."

"What about her family?"

"I have no clue." Jasper told me.

"She's never brought them up before." Emmett added. "Ever."

"They may have died. Or they may have hurt her. Who knows. But you better treat her right." Jasper threw in again.

"I will." I promised both of them. I could see how much they all had cared for Isabella. They protected her as though she was there family. And she cared for them as well. But what could her past be that could make it dangerous for me to get close too. And what was she running from?

JPOV

I was still in shock that Edward and Bella had slept together. I mean, they were a good couple, but I know there's something Bella hasn't told anyone. A secret she's buried so deep that no one else can find out what it is. I can tell, just by how she acts, that she's been through a lot. Just by remembering how we found her proves a lot.

_Flashback_

_Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and I were leaving a bar. We decided to take a short cut to mine and Emmett's apartment through a dark, creep alley. We were all laughing and had all had a few beers. I had my arm around Alice and Emmett had his around Rosalie. Suddenly we heard a girl crying. We saw her sitting against a dirty brick wall in the dark alley, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her face was down, buried into her knees. She had a mahogany colored brown hair that was up in loose ponytail and she was wearing a dirty tank top and ripped pajama shorts. _

"_What's wrong?" Alice asked her. She looked up at us, her big brown eyes were scared and her face was tearstained. She looked like a deer in the headlights. Alice being Alice bent down and hugged this stranger. "Are you okay?" _

"_I'm fine." The sad girl told us. _

"_You don't seem fine." Alice informed her. "I'm Alice." She added. "That's Jasper. And that's Rosalie and Emmett." She pointed at each one of us when she said our names. _

_She seemed unsure for a minute, looking at each one of our faces, which were filled with pity. "I'm Bella." _

"_Do you have anywhere to stay Bella?" Rosalie asked. Bella shook her head. _

"_Do you want to stay with us?" Alice asked her. Rosalie and I have plenty of room in our apartment if you need." Rosalie nodded. Bella looked surprised by our kindness to her._

"_Um, okay?" She said unsure. She still seemed afraid but she seemed to trust us enough. She stood up slowly, cautious, hesitant. As she stood up we could all see dirt all over her clothes and a few bruises on her arms. There was a fresh cut on her upper arm. But it looked like someone had hurt her._

"_What happened there?" I asked, raising my arm to point at the cut. She flinched back, afraid. "Sorry." I mumbled. "I was just wondering where you got that cut. It looks like it hurts." _

"_Nothing." she mumbled. "I scraped my arm on something earlier." I felt like she was lying, but I didn't push it any further. We continued walking with her following behind us slowly. _

_End Flashback_

Bella had grown on all of us right away. We all loved her and cared for her. And if Edward hurt her, anyone of us would defend her, even though he was related to some of us. But Bella was almost a replacement when he was living in Seattle. And as cute of a couple that Edward and Bella would make, I didn't know Edward as well as I once did. And I almost felt jealous that he's getting Bella. I loved Alice and there was no comparison of my love for Alice, but there was a small surge of jealousy that was out of my control. _You love Alice._ I told myself when Edward first told us about him and Bella. _Bella is just one of your best friends. _But why was there ghost of jealousy lurking behind everything else?

Emmett's POV

Jasper and I were completely shocked after Edward's news. Edward was my brother and I loved him, but Bella was Bella, and I had a very protective side for her. It was a brotherly thing. Bella was so much like a sister to me that I would do anything to keep her safe. She had seemed so small and scared when we had first found her.

Jasper and I had both told Edward to treat her right. I knew Edward would. He was a good guy. But al of us knew Bella had a weird past she didn't like to talk about. And I also worried about Edward. What if Bella's past was bad? What if it affected Edward too much?

I wonder if Bella told Alice and Rose. She probably did. Those girls tell each other just about everything.

BPOV

When I left Alice and Rose's apartment, it was ten pm and dark out. Alice had done a ton of shopping, not really giving me much of an opinion on what she picked out for me. I drove home as fast as I could hoping that Edward had found something to do today so I hadn't left him at my apartment bored with nothing to do. I pulled up next to his Volvo and walked into my apartment, leaving the shopping bags in my truck, and running up the stairs and to the door. It was unlocked.

"Edward?" I called when I got inside, hoping things wouldn't be so awkward anymore.

"Isabella?" He called back as he came out from the bedroom, wearing what he had on this morning. He looked gorgeous, as always.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Hey. Did you girls have fun?" He asked, smiling back.

"Yeah. They made me shop." I told him. "Sorry I was gone so long. You weren't too bored today, were you?"

"No. I went to Emmett and Jasper's to watch the game."

"Oh. Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah."

"God, good." I said, nodding awkwardly since there was nothing else to do. He was watching me.

"Isabella?" he asked.

"Why do you call me Isabella?" I asked him suddenly.

"It's your name, isn't it?" He looked confused.

"Yes. But everyone calls me Bella. You can call me Bella."

"Okay. Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Does it have to be awkward between us now?" he asked me.

"I hope not. I'd prefer it to not be."

"Are we, like, a couple now?" I hadn't thought about that.

"I don't know. Do you want to be?" I bit my lip.

"I would like that very much. In fact, I would love that. But I don't want to rush it like we did with the- err- sex. I don't want anything to be awkward for us." My heart just about leapt out of my chest with excitement. Edward Cullen wanted to be my boyfriend?

"I'd like that too." I murmured, a smile spreading across my face.

"So Bella, boyfriend and girlfriend?" He smiled at me.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend." I confirmed.

**What did you guys think? Lots of POV's in there. What do you think about Jasper's new feelings? And Bella's baby boy? REVIEW!**


	6. An old friend

**Oh, and in my last chapter I forgot to thank my friend Maria with helping me on the baby's name and such! So thanks Maria! So here is chapter 6:**

BPOV

It had been a week since Edward and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. It may have been fast to get into but we weren't rushing the actual relationship. It felt good to have no more awkwardness between us. And, of course, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were thrilled about it too. But Jasper was different. He wasn't exactly upset, as far as I could tell. He was more relaxed about it. He acted as though he simply didn't care. But there were times when I caught him watching me. Almost protectively. I decided to ignore it and pay no mind to it but there was something about it that made me feel like something was going on.

I had taken a pregnancy test three days ago, and it was negative. I still remember Edward's reaction to finding out I could have possible even been pregnant!

_Flashback_

_I sat on the floor in the bathroom, waiting for the pregnancy test to finish reading my pee, or whatever it is that it exactly does. _

"_Bella?" I heard Edward's velvety voice call, causing me to flinch. I hadn't even heard him come home. "Bella where are you?" I could hear him searching the house for me but I couldn't bring myself to speak yet. I hadn't told him that I may be pregnant yet! I heard him knock on the door. "Bella?"_

"_Come in." I mumbled, forcing myself to speak. I sounded scared or worried. As adorable as a mini Edward running around may be, I wasn't ready for a baby. Well, another baby…_

_Edward opened the door and froze as he took in what was in front of him, which was me on the floor with a pregnancy test in my hand. I kept shaking it to make it speed up._

"_Bella?" Edward finally spoke after a minute. "Are you pregnant?"_

"_I don't know." I told him. "I mean, I don't think I am, but I just want to be sure. We didn't use protection." _

"_Okay." He said. He looked worried too._

"_What if I am?" I suddenly asked him. It would be nice to know if this would scare him of or not. He looked up at me._

"_If you are pregnant, then don't think I won't be there." He warned me. "I will. I'm not the kind of guy who just takes off on their pregnant girlfriend. I'll always be here for you Isabella Swan." He took my hand and kissed it, causing me to blush. We sat in silence for the last few minutes until I peeked at the test again. _

"_I'm not pregnant!" I said in relief. _

"_Thank god." He breathed. _

_End Flashback_

I still hadn't told Edward about Jace. Maybe I should, but if I did, he would want to know about everything. And I just wasn't ready to talk about it.

I walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Edward would be home soon. He was out with Emmett and Jasper. They were all looking for jobs since Emmett and Jasper had gotten fired from their last one. Emmett had to pull a prank on his boss and since they were hired in together, Jasper went too. I heard the door open and close and Edward came into the kitchen.

"Hey love." He greeted me with his crooked smile that tended to dazzle me. "What are you making?"

"Spaghetti." I told him. "It's almost done."

"Smells good." He complemented.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him as he came over to me. He bent down a little, since he was a head taller then me, and kissed me hello.

When dinner was ready, we sat down at the small table.

"This is great love." Edward told me after trying a bite of spaghetti. He had started calling me love now. I loved it.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I love everything you make." He smiled.

"Edward I need to tell you something." I suddenly said, hesitant. I wasn't going to say anything but suddenly I felt it was necessary.

"You can tell me anything love. You know that." He encouraged me. He could see my unsure ness.

"I had a son." I blurted out. I hid my face in my hands and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to pour out. I always cried when I thought about my Jace.

"What?" He asked, sounding confused. I peeked at him through my fingers. He had his mouth opened in shock and his eyes were wide. I lifted my head up so that my chin was rested on my hand.

"His name was Jace." I smiled at the thought of his beautiful little face.

"What happened to him?" Edward asked, watching my face carefully.

"He was killed." I said, tears slowly coming out now. "When he was three." I looked down again and started twisting my fingers together. I heard Edward gasp.

"Bella…" was all he said, but it said a lot about how sorry he was.

"Don't be sorry." I told him, trying to smile but it wasn't a very good effort. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have let things go that far."

"Isabella Swan, don't you dare blame yourself for that!" He scolded. "Why would you think it was your fault?"

"Because I wasn't a good mother." I admitted, crying now. "I wasn't there for him! I didn't protect him!"

"That doesn't make it your fault! It wasn't you who killed him, right?"

"Of course not! I loved him!" I said, shocked he would even ask that.

"Exactly!" He proved his point. "You didn't kill him, therefore it isn't your fault!"

"No." I argued. "It is! I wasn't there!"

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you dare blame yourself!" He scolded again. I didn't answer this time-I couldn't. I was sobbing. I didn't even see him move, but Edward was by my side in a second. He pulled me up out of my chair and into his chest and hugged me tightly.

"Shh." He comforted. "Bella it's okay." I didn't speak. I just let him hold me against his chest. All I could see was my baby: his brown hair that matched mine, his daddy's blue eyes, and his adorable toothless smile. My heart was aching to hold him again and tell him I loved him. I had never gotten to say goodbye.

When I finished crying, Edward continued to hold me. I breathed in smelling Edward's sweet smell. It calmed me down a little. I sniffed again.

"Did you just sniff me?" Edward asked, sounding amused.

"Maybe…" I mumbled, embarrassed. Edward laughed and pulled away, returning to his dinner.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a few more bites of his spaghetti.

"Yeah… It's just every time I think about him, I cry." I admitted. Edward didn't ask much about Jace. I didn't tell him that my baby was murdered or anything really. All he knew was that I had a son who died. And even though I should've probably told him how he died, I couldn't. I didn't tell Rose or Alice anything more then he was killed.

"It's alright. If you need to cry for him, cry." Edward told me. I smiled at him but said nothing. Then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_You and Edward are going out with Rose, Em, Jazz, and I tonight!__J_ It was from Alice. Such a demanding little pixie.

_We are? _I quickly replied back.

_Yup!__J_She almost instantly sent back.

_Fine. I'll talk to Edward._ I told her.

_He'll say yes__J_ I didn't reply that time.

"Apparently we're going out tonight." I told Edward.

"With?"

"Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jazz of course!" I smiled. They were the only ones we ever went out with.

"Sounds good." Alice was right. Likewise.

We met up at the club where Edward and I first met. Edward was wearing something identical to that night and I was just wearing jeans and a gray-blue hoodie with a black tank top on underneath.

"Bella's here!" I heard Emmett boom when walked into the bar. I found him waving at us with a huge grin on his face in a booth similar to last time; a rounded one. We walked over to them and sat down in the booth.

"Hi Bella! Hi Edward!" Alice chirped, a smile on her face, as well as all the others.

"Hey Alice. How are you?" Edward asked her.

"I'm good!" They seemed slightly odd tonight.

"I'm getting a drink. Want anything?" I asked Edward.

"No thanks love." He smiled at me. I stood up to go to the bar.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice call as I waited for my drink by the bar. I froze as the voice sent chills down my back. It was voice I knew too well and I didn't intend to hear it ever again. "Bella is that you?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. It was _him_. I should have known I would run into him again. If I could run into him at a grocery store I could see him here too.

"Bella!" He said, pulling me into a hug.

"Alec!" I hissed after he released me. "What the hell are you doing back here?"

"Looking for you actually. You were rather hard to find. Well, maybe not but I never assumed you would come back here." He smiled at me quick before returning to seriousness. "I came to warn you."

"About what?" I asked. If Alec needed to track me down to warn be about something, it couldn't be good. The bartender brought me my drink but I didn't pay much attention.

"She's after you again." He told me.

"Who?" I asked, although I had a good idea of his answer.

"Victoria." He hissed her name, keeping his voice low and looking around to make sure no one heard him. I froze. What did she want this time? "But it gets worse."

"How can that get any worse?" I demanded. Victoria after me was bad enough. She couldn't stand that my Jace's daddy was her James. Even if it wasn't my fault.

"She has my sister helping her." He said angrily.

"Jane?" I asked, shocked. Jane and I had been friends almost at one time. I would have never thought that Jane would help Victoria. She had even protected me against Victoria once.

"Yup." Alec was clearly upset with his sister's new choices. "After you got away, Jane started acting differently. I think it was jealousy that you could escape but she couldn't."

"Did any others feel the same way?" I asked. I had never meant to upset people by leaving.

"Not really. Most of them didn't understand why you left. Aro was a little hurt because he cared for you so much. He was worried you'd get hurt, but you seem to be fine. He'll be glad to hear that. But the others didn't understand. They didn't get why you would leave when you had so much protection. Without them you anything could happen; murder, rape, kidnapping. That's all they've known about the outside world. " I understood a little better now. Most of the people in the Volturi gang came from a rough upbringing. They had usually seen or heard it all. Their families were killed, their friends were raped, and there were always kidnappings.

"Did Aro understand?" I asked him. Aro had been a father figure to me. He took me in when he found me living on the streets. I didn't have a family. My parents disowned me for getting pregnant.

"Not as well as I did, but better then the others. He wanted what was best for you though and if you believed that getting away was what you needed, then he wouldn't stop you. He was also afraid of what could happen without protection. You had already been raped once and he was scared that if you left it would happen again. It hasn't happened again, has it?" He checked.

"No. I've been good." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad." He smiled at me. "But I've missed you Bella."

"I've missed you too." I was true. As much as I didn't want him back here, it was only because if he was here, I would get sucked into stuff again. And it meant bad news. But Alec was my best friend back then. He wanted out almost as much as I did. When Jace was born, he was always there to help me. He was the closest thing Jace had to a father and Alec was good to him. And then I remembered his news. "What does Victoria want this time?"

"Who knows?" he snorted. "She always holds grudges. And of course she goes for you because she found out you not under our protection anymore and if she went for us, she'd be the one to die."

"She wants me dead?" I asked, not upset for some reason. It wasn't the worst thing in the world to me. I wasn't ever afraid of death. I had seen plenty of it.

"Yes. She hates you the most. We killed James because of what he did to you, and she knows that. And you had his kid. Plus, she knows if she harms you at all, all of us would hurt. You may not be part of the Volturi gang anymore, but you are still like our family." I almost felt like crying. They all really did care.

"Would that be the worst thing in the world?" I asked him quietly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"For her to kill me." I mumbled. His blue eyes turned dark as he realized what I was asking.

"Of course it would Bella! We all love you! If she killed you we would all die inside!" He said upset.

"But then I could be with my son." I whispered. His eyes widened and he looked as though he wanted to cry.

"Bella, you can't think like that. When Jace died, you were so broken. All of us were. It took you a long time to get over that." He said sadly. My eyes were tearing up.

"But he's my baby. I won't ever forget him or what happened that night. I want to be with my baby." I was trying not to cry now. Alec pulled me into a hug.

"Bellarina… You don't think like that." He said again, this time using the old nickname they used to all have for me. "And you seem to have a good life now." I looked over at the booth where Edward, Rosalie and Jasper were watching me intently. Alice and Emmett were busy talking about god knows what.

"Jane wants me dead too?" I asked, changing the subject. I saw that his eyes darkened again as he pulled away from the embrace.

"Jane doesn't know what she wants. She was upset when you left. She thought you two were friends. I think she felt betrayed. And you know that all of us are fucked up and always seek revenge."

"So she wants revenge?"

"Probably. Hell, who knows. None of has spoken to Jane since she started hanging around with Victoria. Victoria probably persuaded her into it." It made sense. Victoria would do anything.

"You and Jane don't talk?" I asked. I was a little surprised. When I was taken in by Aro, Jane and Alec were so close. Alec was always protective of her because she was younger. They had slowly drifted apart but they still loved each other and watched out for each other.

"No. Why would I want to talk to her? She abandoned all of us to help Victoria kill you!"

"But she is your little sister Alec!" I argued.

"I don't care." He said.

"You have to care! You are family! Blood family! If my blood family had still wanted me then I would have gone back to them in a heartbeat." Although the outcome was different now I didn't say that. If my mom and dad wanted me back now then I wouldn't go back. They had kicked me out and they didn't ever come find out if I was okay. How could I go back to people like that?

"Jane left us, okay? She walked out on us!"

"But she's your little sister. I left you guys too but your still here trying to protect me."

"You didn't leave to help your enemy kill one of your best friends." he reminded. "How can you not be upset that they want you dead anyways?"

"Because I'm not afraid of death. I have a good life now, but if I die I can be with my son." Did we really have to go over this again?

"Bella, if you die, I die." he told me.

"What?"

"I care about you too much. If you were to die, I would rather be dead. So if they kill you, I let them kill me or I kill myself. Or I would let them kill me instead of you."

"Alec, don't you dare!"

"Bella, you are my family."

"So is Jane." I reminded him. "And you need to take care of her more then me."

"I think otherwise." I argued.

"Alec…" I sighed. "I really don't want to argue right now."

"Neither do I."

"Good." I smiled. "I should get back to the group before they come over here. Will you come hang out for a little while?" I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him yet.

"Do they know about me?" He asked, but I could here the double meaning behind his question. He was asking if I knew about the Volturi.

"No."

"I don't think it's a good idea…" he mumbled.

"Please Alec! Please!" I begged.

"Alright." He gave in.

He followed me over to the booth where all of them were watching us now.

"Guys this is Alec." I introduced. "Alec this is Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper." I pointed at each one as I said their names.

"Nice to meet you guys." Alec smiled at them.

"You too." they all smiled at him.

Alec sat next to me in the booth. I held both his and Edward's hand under the table. Edward was clearly jealous, probably assuming Alec and I had been more than friends at once. I laughed internally at that.

"So Alec, how do you and Bella know each other?" Edward had asked.

"I had found Bella when she was pregnant at fifteen. Her parents had kicked her out and she stayed with me. Me and some friends had helped her out." he lied smoothly. Well, it wasn't exactly lying because he was the one to find me when I was pregnant and he and his friends did help me out. There was just a lot more to it then that.

"That was sweet of you!" Rosalie told him. I assumed she could tell Edward was jealous so she thought she'd point that out.

"Alec and I were pretty close." I smiled. Alec had been a brother to me. We had a lot of fun together. And if anyone tried hurting me, he was always there to protect me.

When we were leaving, Alec and I stepped away from the group to say goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you Bella!" Alec said sadly.

"I'm going to miss you too!"

"Does it have to be goodbye though? I mean, can't we see each other again? I miss you. I think about you all the time. I always worry about if your okay and safe. And I know the guys miss you too, even though they act tough and don't admit it. I know they do!"

"I don't want it to be goodbye…" I whispered.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, hopeful. I couldn't say no to him. I knew I would miss him.

"Yes. It's a yes." I smiled at him. "Here's my number. And tell the guys hello for me! I'll miss you!" I quickly gave him my cell phone number. "You promise you'll call me?"

"Of course I will! And I'll miss you too!" He pulled me in for a hug. "Goodbye Bellarina!" He walked away.

"Alec, wait!" I called after him. He stopped and turned around, allowing me to run towards him. "What about Victoria and Jane? Do they know where I am?"

"I don't think so. But I'll call as soon as I can. You need to talk to the others about it. They have more information then I do." He told me. He pulled me in for one more hug. "Be careful out there Bella. I'll see you soon?"

"See you soon." I confirmed and he walked away. I smiled after him.

"Ready to go?" I heard Edward ask from behind me. I turned around to see him smiling his dazzling crooked smile at me.

"Yeah." I smiled at him. I said goodbye to the others. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to his Volvo.

"Did you have a good night?" Edward asked once we were on the road.

"Yeah." I smiled. "It was nice seeing Alec again."

"I'm glad." He smiled at me. "Bella were you and Alec ever together?" I snorted. "It's not funny." He frowned.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "No, we were not a couple. Alec and I were best friends. He was always there for me and I trusted him with everything. He was the one I saw at the grocery store that one day."

"But you were so upset then. And now your all happy to see him?" He was confused.

"Yes. I missed him. When I saw him at the grocery store that day, I was more shocked and afraid of why he was back. I don't know why I was so upset really. He was my best friend. But it was hard for me to leave that group of people and if they were back, then I knew something must be wrong."

"Is something wrong." I was silent for a few seconds too long. "Bella, is there something wrong?"

"There _might_ possibly be." I admitted. He looked over at me and raised his eyebrow. "Okay. There is a possibility that there is something wrong. But right now, we're not going to worry about it, okay?"

"Your not going to tell me?" He asked surprised.

"Nope. Not yet." I told him. "It's nothing." I lied. But no matter what I said wouldn't change the fact that Victoria and Jane were tracking me down.

**What did you guys think? Please Review!**


	7. The Volturi

**Here is the next chapter! Chapter 7:**

_But no matter what I said wouldn't change the fact that Victoria and Jane were tracking me down._

I woke the next morning to Edward spooning me. And he was hard. I rolled over surprised by his hardness and accidentally rolled off the bed. Ouch…

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice call, groggy, from the bed above where I laid on the floor.

"Hi." I squeaked in pain as I lifted myself up and back onto the bed. He looked at me in confusion as to why I had been on the floor. "I fell off the bed." I clarified for him. He laughed and pulled me closely into him. He was shirtless, showing off his pale muscular chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"Are you and the guys going job hunting again?" I asked him.

"Most likely." he replied with a shrug. "Do you work today?"

"Yeah." I sighed. I really didn't want to go to work and put up with Mike's flirting today. "I should really start getting ready. I have to be to work in a half hour."

"I don't want to let you go." Edward said grudgingly.

"I don't want you to let me go. But you have to let me go." I sighed again.

"Fine…" Edward said. He kissed me once more before releasing me. I got up and got ready for work. I put on some jeans and a loose red v-neck t-shirt. I quickly went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair. I grabbed a pop tart and some water for breakfast.

Edward came into the kitchen, looking hot, as usual, wearing jeans and a nice shirt. I smiled at him as I stood up to leave.

"Have a good day at work." He told me, giving me one last kiss on the forehead before letting me leave.

"Thanks." I smiled and left.

I arrived at the library right at 8:00 on the dot. When I went inside, I saw Mike waiting for me.

"Good morning Ms. Swan." he greeted me with a smile.

"What did I tell you Michael? Call me Bella." I sighed.

"And you call me Mike." he continued to smile at me. I just smiled at him. "So are you going to ever say yes to going out with me?"

"Mike, I have a boyfriend." I told him.

"Who?" he asked surprised. "Wait- is it that Edward guy?"

"Yes, it is." I smiled.

"So you'll say yes to him but not me?"

"Mike, your in high school. Edward isn't."

"Age is just a number Bella." He grinned, cocky.

"It's still a no Mike." I said. He frowned.

"One day, you'll say yes to me." he said in an confident tone.

"I don't think so Mike." I said bored.

"You keep believing that sweetheart." Mike smiled. "Now, I have to get going for school. I'll see you later?"

"No." I said.

"Alright." he continued as if I had said nothing. "See you. Bye." He walked out the doors, waving goodbye as he left. Oh Mike…

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but I didn't recognize the number. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say. "It's Alec."

"Oh. Hi!" I said.

"I was wondering if you could come meet me somewhere? Well, not just me. All of us. They all want to see you again." He said from the other line.

"Well, I can try to get off work. Where should I meet you?"

"Perkins?" he asked. I just about laughed into the phone. I could totally tell who suggested that. Marcus had a odd love for Perkins.

"Sure." I smiled. "When?"

"In an hour?"

"Sounds good. See you then." I hung up the phone and went to find Angela. Angela was my boss. She was one of the nicest people I had met.

"Hey Angela?" I called once I found her in her office.

"Hey Bella." she smiled at me. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering… could I maybe take a few hours off this morning?"

"Oh, sure! Mornings are usually slow anyways!" she smiled at me.

"Thanks Angela. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Oh, you don't need to come back today. Wednesdays are slow. We'll be alright without you for a day."

"Are you sure?" I hesitated.

"Positive." she smiled.

"Alright. Thanks!" I smiled at her once again before leaving her office. I left the library and walked to my old '55 Chevy. I drove towards Perkins, which was about a half hour to forty-five minutes away from the library. I started driving.

I felt oddly nervous to see them all again. It was going to bring back a lot of memories. Some good and some horrible… I shuddered at some of the things we had done back then.

When I got to Perkins, they were all there and waiting at a big table for me. There was Alec, Aro, Caius, Felix, Demitri, Marcus, and Laurent. All they were missing was Jane…

"Bella!" I heard Alec call my name. I smiled at him as all the others looked up at me.

"Bella!" I heard them all greet me happily.

"Hey boys." I smiled. I sat down in the empty seat between Alec and Aro.

"Bella. I'm so glad to see you again!" Aro greeted me warmly.

"You too. I've miss you." I told him. "I've miss all of you."

"Ever think about re-joining the Volturi?"

"No. I can't do that shit anymore." I told him, putting my head down.

"I understand. You went through a lot more then any of us did." He patted my back.

"So, Bella, Alec says you have a boyfriend now." I heard Felix call out with grin.

"Yup. Edward and I started dating a week or so ago." I smiled.

"Go Bella!" I heard Demitri call out with a whistle.

"Shut up Demitri!" I laughed.

"Well Bella, your looking good." Caius told me.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I grinned at him.

"When will we get to meet your lover boy?" I heard Felix ask.

"You want to meet him?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I liked that idea. I didn't want Edward to see who I used to hang with, to know what we used to do. He might not want me anymore.

"Of course we do!" Demitri said.

"Alec got to meet him!" Felix pointed out. They had a point.

"Maybe." I told them.

"So Bella, how's life been treating you?" Marcus asked.

"Pretty good." I smiled. "Until I heard the news… Jane really hates me now, doesn't she." It wasn't really a question. I heard Alec sighed beside me.

"Bella, I don't think she hates you. She felt betrayed by you. She want revenge." Laurent spoke up for the first time.

"So what does Victoria want me so badly for this time?" I asked them.

"Who knows. Victoria is fucking crazy!" Felix said. "She can't get over the fact that you had James baby!"

"But that wasn't my fault." I said, letting my head hand down. I felt a hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly. It was probably Alec. Or Aro.

"We know Bella. But she doesn't care. Victoria is really screwed up." Aro told me comfortingly. However, it didn't comfort me.

"Yeah. I guess." Was all I said. They could all tell I wanted to change the subject. The whole James thing was a touchy subject for me…

"So, any scandals lately?" I asked. There was always something going on with the Volturi.

"We had a recent run-in with Jacob Black's gang." Demitri said. Jacob Black's gang was nothing compared to the Volturi. He tried hitting on me once and Marcus beat the shit out of him.

"How'd that go over?" I asked. Hopefully there was a good brawl. Whenever we used to have run-ins with other gangs, there was always a fight.

"We beat their asses. I don't think they'll be coming near us in awhile. But they have a new member. A girl. Her name is Leah. Her brother, Seth, was in it. The bitch is though, but we're tougher." Felix said proudly. I remembered Seth. I remembered him in the last fight I was included in with them. He had looked so young.

"Always have been. You guys haven't ever lost a fight." I reminded them.

"You haven't either Bella. You know, we still consider you part of the gang, even though you aren't." Aro told me.

"I have lost fights." I whispered. They knew what I was talking about.

"Not physical fights." Demitri defended. My head snapped up at him.

"The fight I lost was one of the most physical fights I've had." I glared at him. He said nothing. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Victoria will find me. And when she does, I'll be waiting for my death." I whispered under my breath. Alec heard me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't fucking talk like that again. I won't let her kill you." Alec was mad. I heard the others gasp. They realized what I wanted.

"You want her to kill you." Laurent stated. I nodded.

"Bella, no fucking way. That is not going to happen." Caius said.

"Bella, your not going to die. What about your new friends? What about your boyfriend? What about us?" Alec asked. The others nodded in agreement.

"You guys will be alright. You'd be better off without me anyways. Victoria would leave you all alone. If she doesn't get me, she could go after my friends. She could go after Edward." I told them panicked.

"Bella, if you think we will be alright with out you then you are fucking insane. We love you more than you could possibly know! We are family. You may not be part of the Volturi, but you were once. And we still love you." Alec told me. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"I love you guys too. But Victoria…She could hurt you because of me."

"You really think Victoria could hurt us? The only way she could hurt us is by killing you. Bella we are the fucking Volturi! She won't hurt us." Aro told me. "Bella, your like a daughter to me. I can't even imagine what it would be like for me if you died. For all of us." They all nodded.

"See Bella. We all love you." Alec told me, trying to smile. But there were tears in his eyes. Alec was always the most caring when it came to me. The others were as well, but they had a tougher side to them. Maybe it was because Alec was the one to find me pregnant and homeless in the dark alley.

I said nothing. I just nodded and smiled a sad smile. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I wanted to live a happy life with Edward and my new friends, but I also wanted to die. I wanted to be with my Jace. I needed time to think.

"We're going to do everything that we can to protect you from Victoria." Caius told me. However, I wasn't sure if I wanted protecting. I just nodded again. They misinterpreted my silence. "Don't worry Bella. She won't hurt you." But maybe that's what I wanted. What I needed, really.

"I know she won't." I lied. She couldn't hurt me. All the pain that she could inflict on me would be nothing compared to what I could feel if she hurt the ones I'd loved. She had already hurt some of my loved ones and I don't know if I could take anymore.

We sat in Perkins for hours talking about everything. It felt good to be with the gang again. But at the same time, it felt wrong.

"I should get going." I said after a few hours. "Edward will be wondering where I am."

"Can we come and meet this Edward?" Aro asked.

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea." I bit my lip.

"Come on Bella. We have to make sure he's going to be good to you. Plus, we would love to see where your living." Felix smiled.

"Alright. Just to meet him, okay?" I told them. I wasn't sure about this. I really didn't want to have my new friends mixed up with my old friends. It was frightening for me to think about what Edward would think. He was jealous of Alec that night and to have Alec, plus about six other guys with me could drive him crazy. What if they talked about how the found me and what had happened to me? Edward would probably leave me.

They followed me to my apartment. They had two different cars to hold the seven of them. I parked next to Edward's Volvo. He was home. My phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello love. Where are you?" It was Edward.

"Outside the apartment. But I have some people with me." I hesitated and looked at the car next to me where a few of the guys were waiting for me to get out of my truck.

"What people?" He asked.

"Well, you remember Alec?"

"Yes."

"Well, him and some of the others that I used to be friends with. They want to meet you." He was quiet for a minute.

"Alright. But Jasper and Emmett are here as well." he told me. Well, it was just going to be a fucking party.

"Okay. I'll be right up." I told him.

"See you in a few." he said before hanging up. I slowly got out of the car and I heard the others do the same.

"This is it." I smiled at them, putting my brave face on. I was scared shit-less about how Edward really felt about me bringing all these guys home. They followed me up stairs to my apartment. I opened the door and saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper on the couch watching TV. "Hey boys!" I smiled at them and walked in, setting my keys on the kitchen table. The guys followed me in.

"Bells! Your finally here!" Emmett said happily. Then he saw the seven boys behind me. Edward shut the TV off and stood up, coming over to greet me.

"Hello love." He smiled, kissing me softly on the lips.

"Hi." I smiled back after he broke the kiss. I kissed him again. I had almost forgotten about the nine guys in the room watching us.

"Get a room!" I heard Emmett yell. I stepped away and blushed.

"So guys, this is Edward. And that's Emmett and Jasper." I told them, pointing at Emmett and Jasper. "This is Caius, Aro, Marcus, Felix, Laurent, and Demitri." I pointed at the six. "And you guys have already met Alec."

"Nice to see you all again." Alec said politely. Edward nodded.

"So you're the famous Edward?" Felix asked.

"Famous?" Edward laughed. "I guess I must be."

"Well, it's an honor to meet the one who captured Bella's heart." Felix told him. I blushed a bright crimson. Edward grinned down at me and wrapped is arm around my waist.

"And it's an honor to meet Bella's friends." Edward replied.

"I'll be right back." I told them and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Edward seemed alright. But he might just be being polite. I sat in the bathroom breathing deeply, trying to calm down.

A couple minutes later, I went back out. I was walking down the hallway when I tripped. I fell, hitting my head against the wall as I went down. I groaned in pain.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's worried voice call at the sound of the loud bang when my head it the wall. I heard footsteps as they all ran to find me laying on the floor, holding head and groaning.

"What the hell happened?" I heard Emmett ask.

"I tripped." I groaned out. Edward sat down on the floor and pulled me into his lap. I looked up and saw the faces of nine boys looking down at me and Edward.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… Always the clumsy one." I heard Demitri laugh.

"Fuck off." I said annoyed. They all laughed.

"Are you alright love?" Edward's velvet voice asked.

"I'll be good." I said, trying to sit up. I managed to but I felt dizzy. I must have hit the wall pretty hard.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yup. I'm all good." I said, making myself stand up. I got up, but stumbled a little.

"Whoa Bells." Jasper grabbed my arm to steady me. "You got to be careful there." I blushed a little and blinked a few times to try to make myself not dizzy. Edward stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist. Jasper let go of me and he looked sad doing so.

"Well Bella, we should get going but we need to see each other soon." Alec told me.

"Yes we do." I smiled at him.

After I hugged them all goodbye, they left, leaving me with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. I had a intense headache from hitting my head so I was laying on the couch with Edward while Emmett and Jasper sat on the floor watching TV.

"What are Alice and Rosalie doing tonight?" I asked Emmett and Jasper.

"Probably shopping. I'm glad you don't like to shop Bella." Emmett said.

"I'm glad you don't like to shop either." I smiled at him.

"So am I." Jasper laughed. "I'd probably be a little concerned if you did."

"So would I." Edward laughed.

Emmett just sat there and watched TV, ignoring us, pouting. I yawned, my head in Edward's lap now while he sat up watching TV. I hoped he wasn't mad I had brought the guys home. He hadn't seemed mad, but who knows.

Sometime when Emmett wasn't yelling at the television, I must have fallen asleep.

"Well, someone's finally up." Edward smiled at me. I was still laying with my head in his lap and he was playing with my hair. Emmett and Jasper weren't there.

"What time is it?" I asked, groggy.

"It's ten." He told me. I had only been asleep for about two hours. I sat up slowly and leaned into Edward, who wrapped his arms around me and held me close, kissing my hair.

"When did the guys leave?"

"A few hours ago." He stifled a yawn.

"Are you tired?"

"I'm alright." he said. However, he had dark circles under his eyes and I could see, behind his best efforts, that he was.

"Liar." I told him and then smiled. He grimaced. "Let's go to bed."

"You just woke up."

"I know. But you need sleep. And I'm still sleepy. I only slept for like two hours." I told him. I was still sleepy and I wanted to go to sleep. I stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind me to the bedroom.

We both quickly changed into pajamas, not bothering to hide anything since we had seen each other naked. I looked up and saw Edward watching me change, instantly causing me to blush.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He grinned at me as he told me this. I didn't believe that. I was plain. I had boring brown eyes and plain brown hair. I didn't have good curves like some girls did and I was the clumsiest person in existence.

Edward got under the blankets in my bed and called me over. I did as he said and walked over to him, crawling under the blankets and laying down with my back towards. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his strong chest.

"Sleep well love." he whispered in my ear before I fell asleep.


	8. Victoria

**Thanks for all of the great reviews guys! Here is chapter 8:**

It had been a week since Edward had met my old friends.

_Flashback_

_I had woken up the morning after Edward met the gang to find Edward still laying next to me._

"_Good morning love." he grinned my favorite crooked smile. I couldn't help but to smile back._

"_Good morning." I stretched, feeling my back crack. It felt good. _

"_Did you sleep well?" _

"_Very. Did you?" _

"_Yes. I always sleep well when your by my side." he told me. I blushed. I felt the same way, although I hadn't told him that. _

"_You never did tell me… what did you think of the guys yesterday?" I had hoped he would like them, although Edward didn't really know them. If he did, he would probably dislike them very much._

"_They all seemed nice." he told me. "Some of them were quiet."_

"_They just don't know you. When they get to know you, they'll seem like totally different people. They laugh and tease all the time." I laughed to myself at the memories of their teasing and joking._

"_They seem to care about you a lot." Edward pointed out._

"_They probably do. And I care about them." _

"_Did you ever date any of them?" he asked a little jealous._

"_No." I laughed. "No, Edward, we were all just really good friends." He nodded._

"_Well, as long as they're good to you, I like them." Edward smiled before kissing my forehead._

_End Flashback_

I wanted to tell Edward about Victoria. I wanted to warn him. But I couldn't do it. I could see Edward and all my other friends getting hurt by Victoria. I couldn't imagine Jane doing anything to hurt me though. She may hate me now, but I would still protect Jane as much as I would protect the others.

I was sitting at a small table in a little coffee shop waiting for Alice and Rosalie. I assumed Alice was going to make me go shopping with them, but I had been working at the library more often so I hadn't seen them in awhile. Well, it had probably only been a little over a week.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice chirp. I looked up and saw Alice and Rosalie grinning at me as they made their way to the table. They each took a seat, Rosalie was next to me and Alice was across from me.

"Hey darling!" Rosalie smiled. "I feel like we haven't seen each other for ever!"

"We haven't!" Alice said.

"It's been a little over a week girls." I reminded.

"Yeah, but we used to see you, like, every day!" Alice said.

"I know." I took a sip of my coffee while they ordered their own cups. They were preparing to jump into a story, when I saw _her_. Her bright red hair was easy to spot. She was watching me from across the street. I sputtered out all of my coffee, causing it to almost get all over Alice.

"What the hell Bella?" Alice was angry. I sat there, choking on the coffee that didn't get sprayed all over the table. I felt Rosalie pounding on my back until I finally quit coughing. I looked out of the window again. She was still there, a smirk clear on her face. Victoria was staring daggers right at me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Rosalie asked. "You looked like you've seen a ghost." Did I really look that bad?

"I'm fine." I lied. I looked at her and saw the concern in her and Alice's eyes. I tried to smile, but I could tell they didn't buy it. I looked back at her one more time, and she was gone.

I was going to have to leave. She knew who I was friends with now. She probably knew about Edward. She could be watching my every move. I would have to leave, and not have contact with anyone, except for maybe the Volturi, until she were dead.

When I finally was able to leave, I hugged Alice and Rosalie tightly. I was going to have to leave soon, and this would be the last time I would see them. I would go back to the apartment, take what I needed, and say goodbye to Edward, without telling him about Victoria. And the gang would probably figure it out as soon as word got out that I was gone.

I went home and packed a bag. I only took a few extra pairs of clothes and a few other things. Not too much. I didn't know how long I was going to be gone, but I had been homeless before. I knew what it could be like.

I wrote a note to Edward, my way of saying goodbye, and left it on the kitchen table. I took my bag and left. As soon as I got in my truck, I broke down in tears. I didn't know how long it would be until I could see Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, or Edward again. I quickly drove away from my apartment building. I couldn't be there when Edward got back. I would change my mind.

I kept driving in circles. I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to leave, but I had to. I just wasn't ready to drive out of Forks at the moment. Maybe I would go to Port Angeles. Or maybe Seattle? I would just drive towards Port Angeles and see where I end up.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I never put the ringer on my phone. I didn't know why. I answered it without thinking. It was a habit.

"Hello?" I said, with a shaky voice. I instantly regretted doing so when I remembered I was on the run.

"Bella?" I heard the velvet voice. "Bella, please come back! You can't leave." His voice was desperate. Filled with pleading.

"Edward I can't… I'm sorry." I told him, feeling the tears form again.

"Bella! Please! I'll do anything!" he begged.

"Goodbye…" I cut him off sadly.

"Bella I love-" I ended the call before he could finish. I cried as I drove. I didn't stop crying. Even when I felt like I had no more tears to cry, I cried. I wanted to turn around and go home to Edward's waiting arms, but I couldn't. If I did that, Victoria would kill him and the others.

I was just getting to Port Angeles when I saw her. She was walking down the sidewalks. I saw her turn her head and her eyes widened as she saw my truck. She looked excited. She looked like she had plans for me. I just kept on driving.

I was going to have to leave the truck somewhere. I would just walk. I could do that. I did it when I was pregnant, I can do it now.

I parked my 55' Chevy in the parking lot of a 24-hour bar. I hoped it wouldn't get towed away. When everything with Victoria was over, I would want that truck back.

I got out of my truck, taking my duffle bag with me and leaving my cell phone, and started walking. I walked down the dirty alleys of Port Angeles.

It was about ten o'clock, or so I though, when I started getting tired. I sat against a brick wall in one of the dirty alleys and laid my head against the wall, resting my arm on my duffle bag that was beside me. I could feel myself falling asleep. My eyelids were heavy, and probably puffy from crying.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice call. "Bella, wake up." My eyelids slowly opened. I saw Alec standing in front of me.

"Alec?" I asked, groggy.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing here?" I looked around and saw that I was still in the dirty, dark alley, with Alec crouched down in front of me. I couldn't answer. I was trying to think back to everything that happened yesterday. "Bella, you already knew Victoria was after you. Why did you run away?" The name Victoria made everything come rushing back.

"Because. I saw her. She was watching me. I was with my friends and she stood there watching me. She'd kill anyone who gets in her way. I had to leave to protect them." I rambled. Alec nodded understandingly.

"Bella, Edward is devastated." he whispered.

"You talked to Edward?" I asked shocked.

"He found us. He asked if we knew where you went. You should've seen the look in his eyes. He looked like he was in the worst possible kind of pain imaginable. He looked tortured. He needs you Bells." I couldn't even imagine Edward looking that bad. He was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. I didn't say anything so Alec continued. "When he found us, he had those two other guys we met with him-"

"Emmett and Jasper." I told him, cutting him off.

"Yeah. Anyways, Edward was in the worst shape, but Emmett and Jasper, they looked terrible as well. Jasper's girlfriend called him when we were talking to them. I could hear her and Emmett's girl sobbing into phone. They could barely talk, they were crying and whimpering so badly. Bella, they all love you. You need to go back."

"I can't go back." I told him in a whisper. "They'll all get hurt because of me."

"Let us handle Victoria. We'll take care of her. That bitch will pay for everything she's done to you Bella. We won't let her hurt you." I wanted to agree with him and go home, but I shook my head anyways.

"No. She already knows I've left. She saw me."

"When?"

"When I was driving into Port Angeles. She was walking down the street and she saw me drive by."

"So she's in Port Angeles? Was Jane with her?"

"Yeah. But Jane wasn't there. It was just her." Alec nodded and stood up. He quickly bent over to pick me up and he held me bridal style. He swooped down again to pick up my bag.

"Alec put me down! I can walk!" I shouted.

"Bella, you weigh, like two pounds. I can carry you." He exaggerated. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest while he carried me.

"Where's your truck?" he asked me. I gave him the directions to where I parked it and he carried me the whole way. He set me into the passenger seat and buckled me in, shutting the door before he went to the driver's side.

"Your not taking me home are you?" I asked once he started the truck.

"No. We're going to my place to let the guys know your safe." I was scared, not for me, but for my friends. I knew Victoria wouldn't go after my family. She knew my family had kicked me out. I still loved them and if she hurt them, I would be sad, but they hurt me. They abandoned me. They didn't show up when Jace was born and I didn't finish high school because of them kicking me out. They didn't care about me, and I could never care about them the same way. So I didn't think Victoria would bother with them.

"Bella, are you going to go back to Edward, or not?" Alec asked.

"I will go back to him. But not until Victoria is gone."

"Victoria won't hurt you. Or Edward. Or any of your other friends."

"She could hurt you." I told him, causing him to scoff.

"Bella, you are so ridiculous. You and I both know that the Volturi can take that bitch out."

"What about Jane?" I mumbled. I didn't know if bringing up Jane to him was a good idea. He could say he hated her now or whatever he wanted, but I knew he still loved her. Deep down, she would always be his little sister.

JPOV (Jane)

I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I betrayed my friends and Alec, just for revenge? I never hated Bella, I still don't. But I couldn't stop myself from abandoning the Volturi.

"She's in Port Angeles." I heard Victoria's child-like voice tell me. I looked up to see her bright red-orange hair. It was the first thing I usually noticed. Her blue eyes were dark and filled with excitement.

"Bella?" I questioned.

"Of course." she told me, her tone sounding like I was an idiot. I hated how she made herself superior to me. The Volturi were one. Not someone ruling the others. I wanted to go back to the Volturi, to Bella, to my brother. But Victoria would have my head if I tried.

"You have a plan?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"I always have a plan, my dear Jane." she smiled at me, her teeth bright white.

"Care to explain it?"

"We're going to capture her. We'll kidnap her. We'll torture her. We'll kill her slowly, painfully. I want to hear her scream." Victoria told me, a demon smile clear on her face as she stared into space. I cringed. I could see Bella, laying broken on the floor, while Victoria slowly broke her bones. I could hear Bella's earth-shattering screams during each break.

"Isn't that a little much?" I asked.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Victoria asked, snapping her eyes up to look at me. She rushed towards me and put her hands on either side of my face. "Jane dear, just remember that she betrayed you. She left you."

"I'm not having second thoughts…" I lied.

"Good." Victoria smiled, dropping her hands from my face.

I wasn't going to be able to get away from Victoria. I had gotten myself stuck.

JPOV

Edward, Emmett, and I got back to Edward's apartment. Edward had finally found a job. However, Emmett and I weren't as lucky. Edward was working at Barnes and Noble.

"Bella?" Edward called. "I'm home!" There was no response. That was very un-like Bella. Edward threw his keys on his kitchen table, where I noticed a piece of paper. I went over to it and picked it up while Edward looked for Bella. It was a note from Bella.

_Edward, _

_I'm sorry, but I have to go. There's someone after me. She will hurt you and everyone else I love if she can't get to me. I'm so, so sorry Edward. Please forgive me. I'll come back as soon as it's safe. You can be mad at me. You can hate me. I understand. But this is my way of saying goodbye. For now, at least. _

_Bella_

"Edward…" I breathed out, loudly enough for him to hear. He ran over to me. I handed him the note and he silently read it. I saw the pain clear on his face as he read it.

"No…" he breathed, letting the paper fall out of his hands. "No." he said a little louder.

"What?" Emmett asked. He picked up the note and read it. Edward immediately pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped it open, dialing a number, I could guess who.

"Hello?" I heard Bella's voice mumble into the phone.

"Bella?" Edward said into the phone, clutching it to his ear tightly. "Bella, please come back! You can't leave." His voice was desperate. Filled with pleading. There was a short pause while he listened to her.

"Bella! Please! I'll do anything!" he begged.

"Bella I love you." he cried, but I could tell she had hung up before he could finish. He dropped to the floor, snapping his phone shut, and held his head in his hands.

"Edward, we'll find her." I told him, sitting down next to him and placing a hand on his back. We needed to find Bella, for Edward's sake. I had never seen him this devastated. I realized then that I wasn't jealous of Bella's love for Edward. I loved Alice more then anything. But it was almost like I could feel how much Bella wanted Edward, and it made me almost want Bella. Just seeing how much she could love him, made me want that. But I could tell how much Alice loved me, and I loved her.

"We need to find her friends, those guys she brought over." Emmett said. Edward's eyes lit up a little, hoping she would be with them.

We found them within a half hour. They lived in the rougher side of Forks. They all walked towards us as we walked towards them.

"Hey, your Bella's friends." Alec said.

"Can we help you with anything boys?" A black-haired man said, I think Bella had introduced him as Aro.

"Bella is missing." I told them. Edward didn't seem in any shape to speak.

"Missing?" Alec gasped, along with a few others.

"She left a note." I tossed them the piece of paper. I had brought it with just in case. Alec read it out loud so the others could hear.

"She's afraid of Victoria." one of them scoffed. Victoria?

"Victoria?" Edward asked, his head snapping up at them.

"She didn't tell you about Victoria?" another one asked him.

"No…" he said, clearly confused. No one said anything.

"Well, who the hell is she?" Emmett demanded.

"Maybe Bella should tell you that herself. Right now, we need to find her before it's too late." Aro said. Everyone nodded in agreement. They all split up looking for Bella. Edward, Emmett, and I were told we should go home. Edward wasn't in any shape to be out looking for her anyways. So we went to Edward and Bella's apartment and waited.

**So what did you guys think? Please Review! They keep me going!**


	9. Bella's Story

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Here is chapter 9:**

_So we went to Edward and Bella's apartment and waited._

BPOV

"Bella, you need to go back to Edward." Alec told me as we sat on his couch. The gang was all there, nodding in agreement.

"I can't…" I mumbled. "She'll hurt him. Because of me! She'll hurt everyone I love." I heard some of them scoff. I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Laurent said, getting up and heading towards the door. I heard him whisper something to whoever was there before letting them in. I turned around and saw my beautiful green-eyed boyfriend staring at me, Emmett and Jasper behind him, relief clear in his face.

"Bella…" he breathed and I jumped up and ran to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his torso. He wrapped his arms around me as well and kissed my hair.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him, although I knew the answer.

"Felix called." he told me. I knew one of them had. I felt slightly betrayed, considering they knew I didn't want to be near Edward until Victoria was finished, but I felt whole now that I was in Edward's arms. "Bella, why did you leave? I would have taken care of you! Victoria wouldn't hurt me." I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You know about Victoria?" I asked.

"I don't know who she is. I just know her name." he told me. "Now, why did you leave?"

"Because… Edward, you don't know her like I do. She'll hurt anyone I love, just to hurt me. She's after me."

"That's right, Bella." I heard a familiar child-like voice sneer from the window. My head snapped up and I saw her sitting right outside of the window. Her bright red-orange hair was easy to recognize.

"Victoria…" I breathed in fear. I pulled myself out of Edward's grasp as she came through the open window.

"Did you miss me?" she asked in a sweet tone. Her smile was evil and her dark blue eyes were menacing. When I didn't answer she continued. "I'll take that as a no." She came towards me, getting right in front of me. I looked around the room and saw everyone watching Victoria and I. Everyone stayed away. "Bella, I suggest you be good, or I'll have to hurt everyone you love." she grinned at me. "Jane, dear!" she called. Jane came in through the window, causing everyone to gasp, except Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, who didn't know her.

Jane looked the same. Her blond hair was pulled up into a tight bun and her eyes were as blue as her brother's. Her clothes were dirty, mine were as well, and slightly torn. She looked sympathetically at me. Like she was sorry. Then she scanned the room, finally landing on Alec. Her young face instantly looked like she was going to cry. Victoria didn't notice any of it.

"Jane, do you think Bella deserves what she has coming?" Victoria asked her, not taking her eyes off of me. Jane looked at her, slightly afraid, and then at me. I wanted to cry seeing Jane. "Jane, dear? Answer me."

"No." Jane said, her voice weak and unsure. Victoria snapped her head around to look at Jane. I was surprised. I thought Jane wanted me dead as well.

"What?" he voice was flat.

"I said no." Jane said again, her voice growing stronger.

"Any why is that?" Victoria spat at her.

"Because Bella didn't do anything to you."

"That is a lie. She hurt you too Jane. She left you. She betrayed you."

"No she didn't. It hurt when she left, but I realize now, she didn't mean to hurt me."

"I promise you Jane, I never meant to hurt you!" I told her.

"Well, I still want my revenge." Victoria said, turning her head back to look at me.

"What did Bella do?" I heard someone asked from behind me, probably Edward.

"She didn't tell you? Bella had _my_ James's baby. And then _they_," she pointed at the Volturi as she said 'they', "killed him."

"It wasn't my fault Victoria." I said, trying to stay calm. "He raped me." I heard three gasps from behind me. She just glared at me. "Didn't you get enough revenge?" I asked in a sad tone.

"No. It won't be enough until your dead." she sneered.

"You killed my baby, Victoria! You fucking _killed _him! How is that not enough for you?" I had lost it then. Tears were streaming down my face. There were more gasps and I saw the others put there heads down sadly, including Jane.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… Don't you see? You killed the one I loved… So I killed the one you loved." she simply grinned at me. "But you see, you had others to love you. I didn't. Your son wasn't the only one you had. You had the Volturi. I only had James."

"I'm sorry that you had no one else, but that isn't my fault! You _strangled _my child Victoria! And you still want revenge? You are the most messed up person I have ever known." I had the image of finding my Jace's dead body run through my head.

_Flashback_

_I woke up and went to find Jace. It was seven o'clock in the morning. I walked into Jace's bedroom and saw bright red hair. _

"_Victoria?" I asked, fearing what she did to my baby. She slowly turned around, a grin plastered on her face. She was holding Jace in her arms. By his neck. My heart skipped a beat and I felt like I was going to throw up. Tears streamed down my face._

"_Your baby is beautiful Bella." She smiled mischievously at me and held her arms out for me to take him. I snatched him from her grip and listened for a heartbeat. There was none. My knees gave out and I dropped to the ground, a dead Jace in my arms, sobbing. "This is payback, bitch." Victoria said, crouching down in front of me. She kissed Jace's forehead before standing up and leaving. _

_I sat on the floor, sobbing. My baby, the only one I had to live for, was dead. _

_End Flashback_

Victoria lunged for me, but got pulled away before I could do anything. I saw Alec, Felix, and Caius holding her against the wall. I fell to the floor, sobbing. I couldn't get my little Jace's image out of my head. I could see his brown hair and blue eyes. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Edward holding me close to him.

"Bella, it'll be okay." he murmured. I looked up and saw Jane holding a knife to Victoria's throat while the others held her still.

"Any last words Victoria?" Jane asked her in a sweet voice.

"Go to hell. All of you can go to hell. Just kill me. Let me be with my James." Victoria hissed. Jane tightened her grip on the knife making Victoria shut her eyes. Jane lifted the knife and I watched as she stabbed it into Victoria's chest.

There was blood everywhere. It came pooling out of Victoria's chest as everyone let her go and she dropped to the floor. Edward tightened his grip on me as I stared at Victoria's bloody, dead body.

"Are you alright?" he whispered in my ear. I wanted to laugh.

"Of course I'm alright." I scoffed. "She's finally gone. I won't have to hide from her anymore."

"But you just witnessed her being stabbed."

"That's nothing. I've seen so much worse. I've done so much worse."

"What?" he asked confused. "You've killed people?"

"Yes. I'm not proud of it, hence why it's my past." I told him. He nodded. "I think it's time I tell you about everything." I sighed.

"Please do. I'm tired of not knowing." He stood up, pulling me up with him. "Let's go home. We can talk there."

I said my goodbyes to everyone. Jane was the hardest. I had missed her and she felt terrible for what she had done. Or almost done. Edward let Emmett and Jasper drive his Volvo home and Edward and I took my truck.

"I was fifteen," I stared as Edward and I sat on the couch in out apartment. "when I gave birth to Jace. James, Victoria's boyfriend, was his daddy. He had raped me. My mom and dad were angry, they didn't know I was raped, so they kicked me out. I was homeless and pregnant in a dark alley when Alec found me. He took me to his apartment and took care of me and Jace after he was born. He informed me about his gang. They were the Volturi. No one messed with them. They had seven members, ten when Jane and I joined, and they were tough. I told them I was raped and they went after James, killing him brutally. A few weeks later, I joined the Volturi gang. One morning, when Jace was three, I woke up and went into his bedroom to wake him up. Victoria was there, holding him by his neck. She handed him to me, his dead body. She had strangled him. After that, I had gone into depression. I rarely ate or slept. I was being watched closely by the guys, I was so close to killing myself. I don't know why, but after Jane joined, I snapped out of it. I think it was because I wasn't the only girl anymore. I had someone I could talk to about girl stuff if I needed. And I took care of Jane. I felt almost sisterly towards her. But then, I knew I needed to get away from the Volturi. When I was with them, I thought about Jace too much. They had all helped me raise him. And the things we did…" I trailed off, knowing Edward didn't need to hear about what I did.

"I left the Volturi, but I never quit caring about them. I was homeless in an alley again when Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie found me. They took me in. They helped me achieve where I'm at now. I don't kill people anymore, I'm not depressed anymore. I'm happy." I smiled at him through blurry eyes. Edward pulled me into a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella." he said into my shoulder.

"Edward, I'm sorry I left."

"Don't apologize. You had your reasons, I understand that. But just remember, I'm always here for you Bella. I love you." I grinned. That was the first time he had actually said he loved me.

"I love you too." I told him.

**So, what did you think? It's kind of short, but we got some drama in there! Trust me, there will be plenty more drama! So review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Movie Night

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am so sorry it took me so long to update! Please forgive me! I'll work harder on updating more often!**

**So here is chapter ten:**

_"I love you too." I told him._

Bella's Point of View:

It's been three days since Victoria's death. I felt at ease. I had no one coming after me anymore. I was safe. I had Edward and my friends. And even the Volturi, who I decided I would try to keep in my life. Leaving them didn't seem to work out for all of them… like Jane. But Jane and I had reconciled.

"I'm home love!" I heard Edward call, shutting our apartment door. I looked up from where I sat on the couch and smiled at him.

"How was work?" I asked him. He had finally gotten a job at Barnes and Noble. I had the day off today.

"Good." He smiled at me, coming over to sit down next to me. He placed his arm around my shoulder, sighing. "But I'm glad it's over. I'd much rather spend my time with my beautiful girlfriend." I felt a grin spread across my face, a blush probably came with it.

"Yeah?" I asked, still smiling. He turned his head a little to look at me.

"Yeah." He smiled back, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "And I have the day off tomorrow."

"I don't." I frowned.

"Poop. I was hoping we could spend the day together."

"Well, what about the day after tomorrow? I don't work then." I suggested.

"That'll be Tuesday, right?" I nodded. "I don't work either. That would be perfect."

"Cool." I smiled again. "What do you have in mind then?"

"It's a surprise."

"Edward, I hate surprises." He should know that too.

"You'll like this one love. Trust me." he laughed.

"Fine." I groaned. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket suddenly. I pulled it out, flipping it open, and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered into the phone.

"Hi Bella!" I heard an enthusiastic pixie say.

"Hello Alice. What may I assist you with?"

"Well, Rosalie and the boys and I are going out tonight, and we were wondering if you and Eddie wanted to come?" she asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"Hold on. I'll ask him." I told her.

"Okay." she chirped. I took the phone away from my ear, placing it on my shoulder and turned to Edward.

"Alice and the gang are going out. They want to know if we want to join them." I told him.

"That's fine with me. Do you want to?"

"Actually, I think I night out would be good after our eventful week."

"Then we'll go out." he smiled at me. I put the phone back to my ear.

"Okay Alice. We'll come." I said into the phone.

"Yay! Well, we were thinking of seeing a movie, or something, and then maybe party somewhere." she said.

"Sounds good. Where should we meet you guys?"

"Meet us at the Port Angeles Movie Theater at six-thirty."

"Alright. I'll see in then Alice." I laughed.

"Bye Bella!" she chirped before hanging up. I ended the call as well, flipping my phone shut and held it.

"We're meeting them at the Port Angeles Movie Theater at six-thirty." I told Edward.

"That gives us a couple of hours, right?" he asked, a hint of a smile tracing at his lips.

"Right." I confirmed.

"Good." He smiled, leaning in for a kiss. I kissed back. His lips were warm and soft. I felt his lips part against mine. I closed my eyes, moaning into his mouth. I felt him turn his body so that it was facing mine. I did the same. He removed his arm from my shoulder and place a hand on my cheek, holding it there as we kissed. He placed his other hand on my back, pulling me closer to him.

He laid down so that he was on his back, pulling me down on top of him. I broke the kiss, needing to breath, but he just moved his lips to my neck. He had both hands place on my back now, one of them rubbing up and down my back as he kissed me, and the other resting in the small of my back.

I pulled his face back up to mine, crashing my lips to his. He rolled us so that I was underneath him. He continued to kiss me, his lips becoming more and more urgent against mine.

We continued that for awhile. I had wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. He one arm wrapped around my waist, and one around my neck, kissing me. Finally, he sat up, pulling his shirt off quickly. I sat up as well, both of our breathing heavy. He tugged at my t-shirt, signaling that he wanted it off of me. I lifted my arms, allowing him to pull it off.

"I love you Bella." he murmured through his heavy breathing.

"I love you too." I told him.

"Let's go take a shower." he suggested, standing up. He held his hand out for me to take. I placed my own hand in his, allowing him to pull me up. He pulled me into the bathroom, letting go of my hand to start the shower. He undid his jeans, letting them fall to the ground. He pulled his boxer down as well, kicking his jeans and boxers off of his ankles. I stood there and admired his amazing naked self for a second, before taking off my jeans and underwear. I unhooked my bra and stepped into the shower. Edward stepped into the shower as well, standing right under the water in the front of the shower, instantly getting wet as the water dripped down his body.

Edward pulled me into him, but instead of actually being pulled into him, I slipped, falling backwards, hitting my head on the wall, and onto the shower floor.

"Damn it!" I shouted in pain, grabbing where my head hit the wall as I went down, and closing my eyes. Water from the shower head hit my body as I laid, naked, on the shower floor.

"Bella?" Edward's worried voice called from above me. "Shit! Bella, are you alright?"

"I think so." I groaned. I opened my eyes and saw that he stepped out of the shower, opening the curtain, and leaned over the edge of the tub. I stood up, grabbing a towel, wrapping it around me once I stepped out of the shower. Edward turned off the water.

"Sorry. I kind of ruined the whole shower." I mumbled. Edward wrapped a towel around himself as well.

"Don't apologize. It's not you fault Bella." he told me, smiling at me. We went into the bedroom and got dressed, getting ready for our night out.

We took Edward's Volvo to meet Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie at the movie theater at six. We figured it would take about twenty minutes to get there so we left early. We parked on the street, a block or so away from the theater.

"Hi guys!" I heard Alice's enthusiastic voice chirp when we arrived outside the theater. We looked around and found Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper standing right next to the doors of the theater.

"Hey." Edward and I both said at the same time, causing us to laugh.

"You guys are lame." Emmett told us.

"Anyways, we were thinking of going to see Eclipse. You know- the twilight one. The one with the vampires and the werewolves." Alice told us. "There is a showing at six forty-five."

"Sounds good."

We all went into the theatre. Edward paid for mine and his ticket. We went into the theatre that was showing Eclipse. All of us sat in the top row. Edward held my hand while we waited for the movie to start.

"Edward, the vampire looks like you." I whispered to him once the movie started.

"Well, the chick looks like you." he whispered back.

After the movie, we went outside and started discussing the move.

"That movie was lame." Emmett declared.

"It was not!" Rosalie, Alice, and I said at the same time.

"Yes it was." Jasper and Edward said, siding with Emmett.

"No it wasn't! It was so sweet." Alice chirped.

"No. I mean, the fighting was cool and all, but the chick shouldn't have kissed the werewolf kid when her vampire boyfriend was right there. If you did that Bella, I don't think I'd be so forgiving." Edward told me.

"But there wasn't enough fighting! I wanted to see more fighting!" Emmett whined.

"But the vampire is so sweet!" I said. "I am all for the vampires!"

"I personally think that she should have chosen the wolf." Emmett said.

"Why?" Rosalie asked him.

"Because vampires are so creepy." he told her.

"What? How can you even say that? They were so sweet. And I would think you would like the vampires, with all the blood drinking and shit. Besides, you looked like one of them."

"Which one?" he demanded.

"The big one. The huge guy that the blond girl was with."

"I don't think I looked like him."

"Well, you did."

"Can we go home?" I asked Edward.

"Bell-la!" Alice whined, emphasizing the syllables. "We were going to go out to a club or something."

"I'm sorry guys, but I have a really bad headache." I told them. I heard Edward chuckled beside me, probable knowing it was from when I hit my head in the shower.

"Fine." she pouted. "But you owe me girl!"

"Alright." I smiled at her. I said goodbye to all of them, and Edward took my hand in his as we walked to the Volvo. We drove home, and just laid in bed. It was about nine o'clock when we got home.

**The next day:**

I woke up with Edward's arm resting around me waist. I carefully removed his arm and got up. Unfortunately, I had to work today. I got dressed and wrote a note for Edward, reminding him I had to work.

I drove to work in my truck, really not wanting to go to work. I would much rather be at home with Edward, or at Alice and Rosalie's house, or anywhere but work. Although, I liked Angela, but I would have to be putting up with Mike's persistence again.

I pulled into the public library's parking lot and headed inside.

"Hey Bella!" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw Mike. I sighed, but tried to smile as he came closer.

"Hello Michael."

"I thought we were done with this. Call me Mike." he said.

"Fine. Hello Mike."

"How are you today?" he asked me.

"Alright. Yourself?" I asked him, although I'd much rather he left me alone.

"I'm good." He smiled.

"That's good."

"Yup."

"Well, I should get to work." I told him.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later." he said, smiling as he left. I went into the library.

"Hey Bella." I looked up and saw Angela smiling at me.

"Hey Angela!" I smiled back.

"How are you?"

"I'm alright. How about you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Well, I should get to work, but I'll talk to later, okay?" she said.

"Yeah. Okay." She headed into her office.

I sat at a desk at the library, checking out, or in, books, and reading books when no one was there. Working in a public library, really wasn't too much fun. I wish I had a job that I could actually do something, other then check people's books in or out all day.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Bella? It's Rosalie." Rosalie said, her voice sounding sad, or maybe worried.

"Hey Rose. What's up?" I asked her.

"Bella, you need to come to the hospital. Edward was in an accident." I felt the phone slip out of my hands, but I was too frozen and shocked to care. My Edward was in an accident? Oh god!

**Author's Note: So, what did you guys think? I apologize if it was at all fast! What do you think about the accident? **

**And for the movie thing- I had to do Eclipse. I don't know why, but clearly I have a terrible Twilight problem, so it was pretty much the only movie I could think of that was in theaters. Plus, it is my favorite Twilight movie so far! And it may be kind of cheesy to make Eclipse be the movie they saw, but I am really just that pathetic. Lol!**

**So review, my readers! It means a lot to know what you guys think? Oh, and there shall be a surprise coming, if not in the next chapter, in the one after that! What do you think it'll be? See if you can guess it!**


	11. Accident

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the wait! I've been out of town and busy with my other stories, but I will work harder on this one if you'd like! **

**Oh, and in this chapter, we'll get a little bit of Edward's secret.**

**So, let's roll on to chapter eleven:**

_"Bella, you need to come to the hospital. Edward was in an accident." I felt the phone slip out of my hands, but I was too frozen and shocked to care. My Edward was in an accident? Oh god!_

"Bella?" I heard Rosalie's voice call from the phone, which was now on the floor. I picked the phone back up.

"W-what kind of accident?" I managed, my voice cracking at the end. I had tears streaming down my face now.

"A car accident." she said, her voice filled with sympathy. I couldn't answer. "Bella, honey, do you want me to come pick you up?"

"N-no. I'll be fine. I can drive myself. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm already out the door." I told her. "Hold on a second."

"Bella?" Angela's worried voice called.

"Ang, I need to leave. E-Edward… He's been in an accident." I managed. I was on the verge of losing myself.

"Oh my god Bella! Go ahead. Do you need a ride?" she asked, her face full of concern and worry. Angela was always one of the most caring people I had known.

"It's alright. I can drive myself." I told her.

"Alright. Well, good luck Hun. I'm sure it'll all be okay." she told me, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks."

"Call me if you need anything. I mean it. Anything." she told me.

"I will. Thanks Ang." I told her. I rushed out of the library, racing to my Chevy. As soon as I was seated in my truck, I lost it. I sobbed for at least five minutes, my vision blurry, causing me to not be able to see and be forced to stay there until I calmed down enough to drive.

I hit the road, forcing myself to calm down. It would be okay, right? Edward would be alright. He had to be alright. He had to. I would die if that's what it would take to save him. I would do anything for him. He was my life now. And if he were gone…

I shuddered, making myself stop from thinking anymore. He would be okay. He had to be okay.

I was at a stop light when I saw the familiar shiny Volvo. I gasped at the sight of it. It was smashed. Every single window was broken. It was scratched up, sitting on a tow truck. Now, I wasn't so sure if Edward would be okay.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot, parking in the first open space I saw. I rushed to get out of my truck, and I ran, with as much speed as I had, to the hospital, tripping only once on the way.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call as soon as I came through the hospital doors. I was too out of it to tell who it was. I looked around, my eyes finally landing on Rosalie and Jasper.

"W-where is h-he?" I stammered through my tears.

"Follow us. We'll bring you to him." Jasper told me comfortingly. I couldn't even pay attention to my surroundings as they led me down a hallway. Rosalie kept her arm around me while we followed Jasper. I could tell at one point we were in an elevator, but that was it/ I just needed to get to Edward.

"Bella!" I heard a voice sob. I looked around to find Alice and Emmett sitting in a waiting room. Alice had mascara running down her face, tears along with it. Emmett's eyes were wide, as if he were about to cry as well.

Alice jumped up from her seat, and ran towards me, throwing both of her arms around me torso. I held onto her tightly. Her tiny frame shook as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Where I-is he?" I demanded.

"I don't know. The doctors said that we aren't allowed to see him yet. They needed to run some tests, or something, first." Emmett answered.

"Come on Bella, let's sit down. You look like your about to pass out any second." Rosalie said, leading me over to a chair next to Emmett. Alice and Jasper followed us. Alice sat down on Jasper's lap, nuzzling her head into his shoulder while he rubbed her back soothingly.

Rosalie sat on the opposite side of me, placing her arm around my shoulder.

"Is Carlisle his doctor?" I asked.

"No. They thought it would be better to have a different doctor. It would be too hard for Carlisle to be his doctor." Rosalie told me.

"Are you Edward's family?" a younger looking doctor asked. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes." Emmett spoke up.

"I'm Mike Newton. I'm Edward's doctor." he informed us.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's not looking too good right now, but he'll be fine. He has plenty of cuts and bruises, a broken leg, and a broken arm. It'll take a lot of healing, but he'll be alright. You can see him now, if you'd like."

"Yeah doc." Emmett said. "We'd like to see him."

"Alright. Follow me." We all followed Doctor Newton down a hallway. He stopped at an open door. I could see Edward laying down on a hospital bed. But I wasn't able to see what he actually looked like.

"Bella should go in first." Alice spoke up. I was a little surprised, considering Edward was her and Emmett's brother, but I wasn't about to decline.

"I agree." Emmett said. I slowly walked into the room.

Edward was lying on the hospital bed, his eyes closed. His arms were down to his sides. His face had a few small scratches and one big cut on the left side of his cheek that ran from his temple, down to his chin. His lip was cut open too. There were bruises on his face as well. His left eye had a big swollen bruise.

I walked up to his bed and looked down at him. He looked so helpless and small. I felt tears threatening to pour out all over again. I took in a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep myself from losing it.

"Bella…" I heard a voice mumble. I reopened my eyes and saw Edward staring up at me. His green eyes were sad.

"Oh god!" I breathed, relieved. I lost it this time. The tears poured out and the sobs ripped throughout me in seconds.

"Shh Bella, it's okay." he told me, his velvet voice trying to sooth me.

"No, Edward, it's not. I thought you were dead! And, yeah, I know your not, but your laying here in a hospital bed with broken bones and a cut up face! It's not okay Edward! You have no fucking idea how scared shitless I was!" I told him. "You are not allowed to ever do that to me again Edward Cullen!"

"I have no intentions of it." he told me, trying to smile. He raised his right hand up to cup my face and winced.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to get the doctor? Do you need medicine? Are you sore? Does it hurt? Are you tired?" I had my twenty questions moment.

"Bella, love, calm down. I assure you I'm fine." he told me.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I thought 'd lost you. I saw your car getting towed away and I didn't know how you could live through that…"

"Love, nothing can keep me away from you."

"Edward!" I heard Alice cry. I turned around to see her, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie heading over to where I stood.

"Hey Alice." he smiled at her.

"Edward Cullen, you can never do that to us again! I thought you were dead! Fucking dead!" Alice shouted at him.

"I'm fine Alice. I'll be alright."

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out. It was Alec.

"I'll be right back." I told Edward.

"Hello?" I answered the phone as I exited the room.

"Hey Bells! What's up?" he asked.

"Um, I'm at the hospital."

"What? Why?" he demanded, his voice suddenly filled with worry.

"Edward was in an accident." I said, my voice breaking at the end.

"Is he alright?" Alec asked.

"Yeah. He has a broken leg, a broken arm, and a lot of cuts."

"Oh my God. Should I come down there?"

"You don't have to. I'll be fine. I've got Edward's siblings here and a few friends."

"Alright. Well, tell Edward I hope he get better. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Alright. Bye." I hung up the phone and headed back into Edward's hospital room.

"Alec said to get better." I told Edward, walking up to Edward's side again. I took his hand in mine. He still looked so-so broken.

"Tell Alec I say hello next time you talk to him." He smiled.

"I will." I smiled back.

"I'm going to find some food. I'm hungry." Emmett said.

"Your always hungry." Rosalie pointed out.

"So what? I like my food."

"I'll come too. I'm kind of hungry myself." Alice chirped. Rosalie and Jasper went with, leaving Edward and I alone.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about you. You have no idea how scared I was." I whispered.

"Eddie?" I heard an unfamiliar voice call from behind me. I turned around to see a strawberry blond standing in the doorway, staring at Edward and I.

"Tanya. What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

Who the hell was Tanya?

**I know it's short, but it's a filler! So, what did you think? Let me know what you think by reviewing!**


	12. Tanya

**Hey guys! I hope it wasn't too long of a wait! Thanks for all of your amazing support! It means a lot to me! More then any of you may realize! Lol.**

**Shall we see what happens with Tanya? **

Previously: _Who the hell was Tanya?_

"Oh Eddie, are you okay?" she asked, rushing towards him, bumping right past me as if she didn't even know I was there. I turned around to see her standing next to Edward's bed.

"Don't call me 'Eddie' and what the hell do you think you are doing here?" he demanded angrily.

"Well, I heard about the accident, and I knew I had to come immediately. Are you okay? I was so worried!" she cried. I cleared my throat, causing Tanya, reluctantly, and Edward to 

look at me.

"Tanya, this is Bella. My girlfriend." he introduced. "Bella, Tanya."

"It's so nice to meet you Bella!" Tanya exclaimed, faking enthusiasm. I decided to put on my fake smile, instead of tear her hair out of it's roots.

"Oh, hi!" I exclaimed, grinning my biggest bitch smile. "It's nice to meet you too! Don't find me rude, but who are you?"

"Oh, Eddie never told you about me?" she asked. Edward looked pissed when she called him 'Eddie'. I shook my head. "Well, I was his girlfriend. I see he's moved on though. Too bad. Edward was always such a gentlemen. I miss having him around." Oh, hell no!

"Tanya?" I heard a voice gasp from behind me. Tanya's gaze moved so she was looking past me.

"Oh, hi Alice!" she said, almost in a shout. I spun around to see Alice standing in the doorway, wide-eyed and her mouth hanging open. She slowly walked towards us, stopping when she was right next to me. I crossed my arms over my chest, looking at Edward. I was pissed, and I was almost positive he good tell by the way I glared at him.

"Tanya. What are you doing here?" Alice asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I heard about the accident, and I immediately came!" Tanya explained.

"Yes, I see that. But how did you here about the accident?" Alice narrowed her eyes at Tanya.

"You and Emmett both posted it on Facebook." God, Emmett and Alice were so obsessed with their tweeting and Facebook crap!

Realization spread all over Alice's face. "Oh," was all she said.

"Damn Alice! You posted it on _Facebook?" _Edward asked, his expression filled with irritation.

"Well… yeah." she squeaked.

"Well, is there a cafeteria or anything?" Tanya asked. "I'm getting a bit hungry."

"Yeah. I'll take you." Alice volunteered, both of them probably sensing that I wanted to talk to Edward. Alone. Alice and Tanya left the room, leaving me and Edward alone. I looked at the ground, thinking of what to say first.

"Bella?" Edward called quietly. My eyes snapped up to meet his gaze.

"So, she's your ex, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he mumbled. "I'm so sorry Bella. She shouldn't be here. I'll ask her to leave if you-"

"Do you love her?" I demanded, cutting him off. His eyes widened a little. He looked trapped. He was silent for a few seconds, but they were a few seconds too long. I couldn't help but humorless cackle. "You do, don't you. You love her."

"Bella, I-"

"I told you _everything. _I told you about Jace, and James. I told you what Victoria did to my baby. I told you about my parents disowning me. And yet, you couldn't be honest with me about your ex girlfriend." I said angrily. Normally I would've been crying since I brought up my Jace, but this time I was far too angry to give it enough thought.

"Bella-" Edward tried again.

"You know what Edward? It's over. You can have Tanya-the love of your life- back. Just leave me alone!" I yelled, heading for the door.

"Bella, wa-" I stopped and turned around.

"Go to hell Edward." I spat, and left.

APOV

Tanya and I walked down the hall to the cafeteria. I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to post that Edward was in the hospital. And now she was here. She was going to ruin everything. I could tell Bella was upset.

"It's so good to see you!" Tanya cried. Tanya had always been far too enthusiastic for me. I know that I could be perky and annoying sometimes, but her obnoxiousness was always seeming fake.

"Why are you here Tanya?" I asked. Tanya's bitchy grin disappeared.

"Edward is hurt. I wanted to come see him. And I missed him. I missed all of you!" she cried, her grin returning.

"Edward has moved on. He's with Bella now. They are perfectly happy. Your just ruining it all." I told her, not caring if I was being a bitch.

"I know." She frowned. "But I missed him. I didn't know he was seeing anyone at first, although I should have assumed. Edward is one of the sweetest men I have ever met. Of course he would get someone to fall for him."

"Tanya, if you ruin this, I will not be very happy with you. Bella is my best friend. She has been through so much more then you could dream of. If you ruin this, and Edward breaks up with her, I'm afraid of what she might do. We're the only ones she has left." I explained.

"What do you mean? What do you think she'd do?" Tanya asked.

"I'm afraid she would do something terrible to herself." I whispered.

"Like what? Like, hurt herself?"

"Yes. Maybe worse. I'm afraid she might kill herself." I continued to whisper.

"Is her life really that bad? I mean, she seems fine."

"You don't get it Tanya!" I said, trying not to yell. "Bella has been through so much. She knows how to put on her brave face when she needs to, but inside, I can always see when she really hurts! You don't even know what happened to her!"

"Then tell me. What happened to her?"

"I don't think her life story is any of your business." I glared at her.

"Well, if you don't tell me, then I won't know if your telling the truth or not. I want Edward back, and I think Bella will be fine. It's just one out of the many men in the world."

"Why don't you take your own advice Tanya?"

"Why can't you tell me what happened to her?"

"Fine!" I snapped. "Bella was raped when she was young. Her parents disowned her. She met these guys who were in a gang, and they took care of her. And her baby. They went after the man who raped her, and killed him. But his girlfriend wasn't too happy with that. When he baby was three, his girlfriend, Victoria, killed her baby. Bella held her dead baby in her arms until her friend found her. After that, she knew she had to leave. She was homeless, lying in an alley, when we found her. God Tanya, Bella has had her own baby killed in front of her, her parents show they didn't love her, and now Edward is being taken away from her! She'll lose it, I know she will."

]

Tanya's eyes were wide with shock. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't know" she whispered.

"I know you didn't. But do you get it now? You can't steal Edward away from her! Edward loved you. You and I both know that. And I think he's go back to you if that was what you really wanted. If you were to promise not to break his heart again, I think he's go back. But I also know he loves Bella. And if he left her, not only would she be broken, but so would he. 

I don't mean to sound like rude, but you need to leave."

Tanya nodded. "Yeah, I know." she mumbled. "I guess coming here was a mistake, huh?"

"Well, now you can say you tried. But yes, it was."

"Well, I'll just leave now then. Tell Edward to get better, and to be good to Bella."

"I will."

"Okay. Bye Alice." she said, pulling me in for a hug.

"Bye." I gave her a squeeze before releasing her. She left the hospital without a glance over her shoulder. I sighed, relieved she was gone. Now Edward and Bella would be okay!

As I walked back to Edward's hospital room, a bad feeling washed over me. I didn't know why or what it was, but it was there. I began to run to Edward's room. When I went in, Edward was lying on the ground, crying, and Bella was no where to be found.

**I know this was short, but I decided I should hurry up and get something more up, since the last chapter was ended the way it was and short as well. **

**Anyways, don't hate me! I hope you guys aren't mad I made Bella leave! Why do you think Edward's on the ground? Lol. Please review and tell me what you think or what you want to happen!**


	13. Gone

**Hello! I thought that considering the way I left the last chapter, I should update soon, so here I am with an update! I want to thank you for all of the great reviews! They all mean a ton to me! **

**And here is chapter thirteen:**

Previously: _When I went in, Edward was lying on the ground, crying, and Bella was no where to be found._

Edward's Point Of View:

"Bella?" I called to her. She was standing in the middle of my hospital room, looking out the door still.

"So, she's your ex, huh?" she asked, her gaze snapping up to meet my own.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. "I'm so sorry Bella. She shouldn't be here. I'll ask her to leave if you-"

"Do you love her?" she snapped, cutting me off. That question surprised me. I couldn't answer. I had loved Tanya. I was in love with her, but she had broken my heart when I caught her sleeping with my best friend. I jumped when Bella choked up a laugh. "You do, don't you. You love her."

"Bella, I-" I started.

"Bella, I-"

"I told you _everything. _I told you about Jace, and James. I told you what Victoria did to my baby. I told you about my parents disowning me. And yet, you couldn't be honest with me about your ex girlfriend." I instantly felt terrible. Bella had told me all of that. Bella tole me everything, and I couldn't even bring up Tanya to her.

"Bella-" I tried again.

"You know what Edward? It's over. You can have Tanya-the love of your life- back. Just leave me alone!" she yelled, spinning around and heading for the door.

"Bella, wa-" she froze and spun around.

"Fuck you Edward." Was all she said before she left.

"Bella, wait! Please let me explain!" I shouted after her. I needed to go after her. I needed Bella. I didn't want to live without my Bella. She was my life. My whole life. I needed her.

I used my right arm and leg to try and lift myself up. But the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. I pounded my fist to the ground, letting the tears fall. My Bella, my love, my life, was gone.

Bella's Point Of View:

I ran out of the hospital in tears. A part of me hated myself for doing this. But, he lied to me. He just broke my heart, but this time, I don't know if I would be able to fix it.

I got into my truck and slammed the door. Why couldn't he tell me this? I told him everything about my shit hole of a life, and he couldn't tell me about his girlfriend.

I started the truck, and pulled out of the parking lot. Normally, I had no idea where to go, but this time, for the first time ever, I did.

Alice's Point Of View:

"Edward, what happened?" I demanded, running over to where he was on the floor, and sitting next to him. "Where is Bella?"

"She's gone…" he mumbled, his voice choking when he said 'gone'.

"What do you mean 'gone'? I asked, confused. Bella wouldn't leave him-she couldn't leave him. She loved him, and he loved her. Tanya was gone, for good hopefully, and Bella and Edward could be together for ever.

"She left. It's over… She hates me." he whimpered.

"Bella Swan could never hate you. She loves you Edward, I know she does. She's just hurt."

"Yes. She is hurt. I hurt her Alice. I hurt her, and I don't know if she'll forgive me. She'd already been through so much… And even if she will be okay, I don't think I will."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you listen to me. Bella loves you. I know she does. You know she does. Everyone knows she does. She just needs time to heal I'm sure. But as soon as your all healed, you are to go after her, and make her see that she means the world to you, because I know she does. Mean the world to you I mean. And yes, she has been through a whole fuck load of shit, but she'll be okay. She's strong. I know this isn't over. This can't be over." I felt like I was trying to convincing myself more then I was trying to convince Edward.

This wasn't over. It couldn't be over.

Bella's Point Of View:

I pulled up outside the familiar house.

"Breath Bella." I told myself. "It'll be okay." I climbed out of the truck and walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door. A very familiar face appeared at the door in seconds.

"Bella?" she called, tears immediately formed in her eyes.

"Hi mom."

**So, what did you think? How do you think her parents will react? Do you think Edward and Bella will ever be reunited? Please inform me of your thoughts by reviewing!**


	14. Homecoming

**Hey guys! I'm back with another update! I'm sorry if it took too long! But, I want to thank all of you guys for your amazing reviews! They mean a lot to me!**

**And here is a shout out to **EdwardCullen4Eva1**! Thank you for your shout out my Cotton Candy Buddy! You will always be my bestie! I love you a ton!(:**

**So, let's move on to chapter fourteen:**

Previously: _I pulled up outside the familiar house._

_"Breath Bella." I told myself. "It'll be okay." I climbed out of the truck and walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door. A very familiar face appeared at the door in seconds._

_"Bella?" she called, tears immediately formed in her eyes._

_"Hi mom."_

**Bella's Point Of View:**

"Bella, what are you doing here?" she asked. She didn't sound mad or upset, but she sounded as if she actually cared, which did kind of surprise me. And then I lost it. Suddenly, I was sobbing. "Oh, Bella…" she said sadly, pulling me into a warm embrace.

"Mom," I sobbed into her shoulder, which was a little damp from my tears. "I'm so, so sorry."

"For what, Honey?" she asked. I pulled away and looked at her, a little surprised she didn't know what I was talking about. "Come on," she continued. "Let's get inside." I carried my bags inside my old childhood home. I was shocked to see that everything had stayed the same. Nothing changed at all. They still had the small green house in the living room, the same warm green walls in the kitchen. It was like a total time warp.

"You can set your bags on the floor there," my mom pointed to the area by the staircase. "and then we can go sit down and talk. Would you like any tea, or coffee maybe?"

"Anything is fine."

"Alright." She gave me a small smile before she headed into the kitchen. I laid my bag, which I had stopped by the apartment to grab, no knowing how long I would be here, down and slowly walked to the couch, taking in the old memories here as I walked through it. I could almost see a younger, much younger, version of me running around like I used to.

I flopped down on the couch and looked around. The TV was still in the same place, the coffee table was still right in front of the couch, and framed pictures were all in almost the same spots. My eyes grazed over one in particular. It was of my mom, my dad, and me sitting at the park, ice cream all over are lips and noses. I could almost remember that day perfectly.

Mom and Dad had surprised me by taking the day off of work to spend some family time. We had gone to Port Angeles to go shopping, although my dad just sat around and waited for my mom and I to be done. After shopping, we had drove back to Forks. We had decided to stop and get ice cream. We went to the park and ate our cones, which melted in the rare warm day in Forks.

"Where's dad at?" I called.

"Oh, he's at work. He'll be home pretty soon." she called back. I nodded to myself.

"Okay," my mom chirped as she came into the room. She was carrying two cups, which I figured were tea. Charlie and Rene had a thing for tea. It was nice to see they still did. "I brought you tea. I hope that's okay."

"That's great." I said, giving her a smile.

"Oh, good." she said, taking a seat at the opposite side of the couch. I took a sip of tea. "So," she went on. "Bella, what brought you home?" I felt my heart grow warmer when she called it 'home'.

"I missed you guys. I needed to get away."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh! No, I'm not." She seemed to relax a little bit more. "I just… Well, I needed to just get away from everything that was going on." I felt like I was going to lose it again. It killed me to leave Edward. I wanted to be there for him while he recovered. I wanted to be there for him all the time. But, he broke my heart.

Rene nodded. "And how's the baby?" That was a question I hadn't expected right now. But of course they didn't know he was gone. I hadn't talked to them in years. I felt tears getting ready to pour out. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"He's dead mom." I whispered. Her eyes widened, and he hand went up to her mouth. "Oh, my god." she mumbled. "Honey, what happened?"

"He was killed." I said. I could feel tears coming out now. She looked like she had tears in her eyes as well.

I explained the whole story to her. I told her about Victoria, and the Volturi, and the Cullen's. And she listened.

"But why are you here right now?" she asked after I explained everything. The only things I had left out was Edward's accident and the events that occurred afterwards.

"You know how I mentioned Edward?" I asked her. She nodded, allowing me to go on. "Well, we started dating. And then yesterday, I think?" I couldn't quite remember exactly when it was. I had been in such a daze. "Well, he got in a car accident. I was at the hospital with him, when his ex girlfriend showed up. I kept asking if he loved her, but he wouldn't answer me. He didn't try to fight for me or anything. So I left. And I came here."

"Bella, I'm so sorry." my mom whispered, her eyes wide from everything I had just told her. "You know, as soon as we kicked you out, both off us realized it was a terrible mistake, but we both thought it was too late. We didn't think you'd ever forgive us. And we didn't know where to find you."

"Dad's a cop. He could off figured it out." I said, slightly irritated bringing that up.

"But, there was no point. We thought you hated us."

"I did. You kicked me out when I needed you. I had been raped, and you guys kicked me out the minute I told you."

"Bella, kicking you out, was the worst mistake you dad and I ever made. Ever." she told me. "We both love you. And we hope that you'll forgive us for our mistake, even though it put you through a lot more crap then you needed."

"You guys are my parents. Of course I'll forgive you."

"Oh, thank you Bella!" she cried. I went closer to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back. Both of us were crying and hugging and apologizing when we heard the front door open and close. We pulled away and looked towards the door, only to find my dad standing there, staring at me in shock.

"Hi Dad." I greeted nervously. Dad had been the one to actually kick me out. Mom had just agreed with everything he said, but she usually did.

"Bella?" he choked out.

"Yeah. It's me." Charlie came over to sit in the green recliner that was seated next to the couch.

"What- what are you doing here?" he asked.

I explained everything to him as well. My mom sat and listened to it all again, nodding every once in awhile. My dad seemed shocked with everything that I told him, just like my mom had. My mom had cried again when I explained everything about Jace, and so did my dad. Once I finished explaining everything, he said almost the same thing as my mom.

"Bella, I am so sorry." he told me. "Kicking you out was a terrible mistake."

"I know. And I forgive you guys." I told him.

"Really? You do? Even after everything you went through, thanks to us?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. Of course I do. You guys are my parents. I love you, even though you practically disowned me. I still forgive you." Charlie and Rene both smiled.

"Will you be staying her for while then?" my mom asked.

"Yes, if that's alright."

"Oh, of course it is!" My dad cried, smiling at me. Rene nodded in agreement, smiling as well.

That night, we had dinner together at the small kitchen table. It felt so weird having small family dinners again. I hadn't since I was fifteen. It was nice though. Dad told us about everything going on with kids in town, and Mom went on about her little stories, like how Forks had put in a new playground for example.

After dinner, I decided to go for a walk. It felt nice to walk around my childhood neighborhood. I had so many memories here.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call behind me. I spun around to see a brown haired girl standing next to me.

"Yeah. Do I know you?"

"It's me. Jessica." she told me. Jessica had been my best friend throughout school. She and I had always hung out, or talked about boys. She was much more girly then me, but we were close.

"Oh my god!" I cried. "You look so different. Older. Wiser. How are you?"

"I'm good. Bitch, I've missed you! How've you been?"

"Alright. There's a lot of shit that's gone on though. We should totally hang out sometime and catch up. I've missed you too slut!" We had this habit of calling each other stuff like 'skank', 'whore', 'fag', etcetera.

"Yeah. Here," she pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse and started writing on it. "This is my number. New phone, new number. Anyways, call me sometime."

"Here's mine." I ripped off a piece of the paper she gave me, grabbed a pen out of my own bad, and put my cell number on it. She took it, putting it in her pocket.

"I'll see you soon." I smiled at her.

"Bye Bella." she smiled back and walked away.

When I got home that night, Charlie and Rene were sitting on the couch. Charlie was watching football, his arm around my mom. They had always made a good couple.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie greeted at the same time as Rene saying, "Hi Honey!"

"Hey guys." I smiled at them. It was starting to get dark out. "I'm going to go upstairs. I might just go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Okay. We love you." My mom said, Charlie nodding in agreement.

"Love you too." I said and headed upstairs. My room was exactly the same too. It was like no one had took a step in here since last time I was here. I still had the same green walls, purple sheets, brown head bored. The small wooden desk was against the same wall. It was like it was just waiting for my return.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered, expecting it to be Jessica. But it wasn't.

"Bella? Where the hell are you?" I heard a pixie-like voice demand from the other end.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes. It's me. Now, could you please answer the question." she said angrily.

"I'm at home."

"No, your not. I'm actually at your apartment right now."

"No, I mean my mom and dad's house. My old home."

"Oh," she sounded surprised. "Why?"

"I needed to leave."

"Because of Tanya." she said, but it wasn't a question.

"Partly." I sighed.

"Well, what else is there?" she demanded, angry again.

"I left because even when I tried to ask Edward if she loved her, he wouldn't answer. I know he loves her. He didn't fight for me Alice. He let me go, without saying anything." I said, close to losing it like I almost had earlier.

"Bella…" she sighed. "Edward loves you. And if you don't recall, he was in a hospital bed. He couldn't exactly go after you very well. Although, the idiot did try. But Bella you don't know the whole story. He loved Tanya. But she cheated on him. He was ready to marry her, when he found her in bed with his best friend. She broke his heart. And the way I heard it, you didn't give him much of a chance to say anything."

"What do you mean he tried?" I asked, ignoring the rest of what she said for a second.

"What? Oh, well, I talked to Tanya. I got her to leave and let you two be together. When I went up to Edward's room, he was lying on the ground blubbering like a baby! He tried to go after you, but he's kind of broken. It didn't do him much good."

"He tried coming after me?" I asked.

"Yeah. But, as soon as he got out of the bed, he fell to the ground. But that's not the point Bella. The point is, right now he's heartbroken. You need to get your ass back here because not only does Edward need you, but Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I all are going crazy without you. Emmett has been pouting and crabby since he found out you were gone, which just makes it worse for Rose. And Jasper, well your like his and Emmett's little sister. They miss you a lot. And your mine and Rose's bestest friend! We need you Bella. Especially Edward. He hardly talks to anyone who comes to visit him. He'll speak to Esme sometimes so he doesn't hurt her feelings, but that's it. He just won't speak. And when he sleeps, he always calls your name. Please come back Bella. We need you." She sounded like she was going to start crying at any minute.

"I'll come back." I sighed. "But not right now. I need to spend some time with my parents before I do."

"Okay. I understand. So, should I tell everyone you'll be back soon?"

"No. Let's surprise them."

"Good idea. Although, it's going to be hard to put up with their depressing attitudes when I know the truth. However, it could be rather funny. Well, I'll see you soon."

"Okay Alice. Call me if anything happens."

"To Edward?"

"Yes. Or anyone. But otherwise, I'll see soon. Love ya!"

"Love you too!" she said and I hung up. I looked at my phone again and realized I had ten missed calls. Two were from Alice. Two were from Rosalie. One was from Emmett. One was from Jasper. And four were from Edward. I sighed. I wanted to call him back and tell him I was coming back, although I wasn't sure if I would take him back.

My phone buzzed again.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Bella? It's Jessica." Jessica said.

"Hey! What's up?" I was glad it was her and not another Cullen, or possibly a Hale.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to hang out tomorrow?" she said, ending it in a question.

"Yeah! Of course."

"Sweet. Well, I'll pick you up. Your living at you parent's place, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, I'll pick you up there tomorrow!"

"Okay. Cool. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye."

"Bye Bells." she said, hanging up. I had missed Jessica when I first left, but after awhile, I pushed most of my memories of home out of my mind. Including Jessica. She had been my best friend. We shared just about all of our secrets. We were each other's shoulder to cry on. When her parents got divorced when we were in sixth grade, we spent a lot of time together. As an only child, Jessica and I were always lonely. So we spent as much time with each other as possible. And our parents were friends too, so when they would go out, Jessica and I would always be together too.

I went up to my window and looked outside. I could see the younger me running down the street. And then I remembered what I had been doing. I had been trying to chase Jessica down the street. We were playing tag. Of course, with me being me, I tripped over nothing, and ended up breaking my leg. I always had a broken bone. I decided when I turned fourteen, not to even bother trying to run or anything anymore. I was skilled enough to break a bone just walking around, so I decided, running was much worse.

I went and lied down on my bed. It felt so comfortable, and I was pretty tired. I fell asleep in seconds.

**Alice's Point Of View:**

"Jasper, why don't you go play a video game with Emmett." I suggested. Emmett was in a funk. He sat around and pouted. _Thank you very much Bella Swan!_

"No," Emmett said before Jasper could answer. "No. I don't really want to play a game."

"What? You always want to play!" Rosalie said surprised. We were sitting in Emmett and Jasper's small apartment, which was starting to have an odor, due to lack of caring and being here.

"Well," Emmett said. "I don't right now."

Rosalie sighed. She sat on the couch next to Emmett. I wanted to tell her that Bella was coming back, but I was going to keep it a secret for Bella. And besides, as hard as it was to not tell them when they were this depressing, it was funny. Emmett sat on the couch, his arms across his chest, and a pout on his face. He looked like a little boy who was in time out. Jasper was more sane and realistic, but he just sat around like Emmett, just without the little boy pout. And Rosalie looked like she wanted to cry anytime Bella's name was brought up. I had felt that way too, but that was before I knew Bella would for sure come back. Actually, I was more scared for Bella. I thought she might do something to hurt herself. She had been through enough to want to do something to herself.

**Bella's Point Of View:**

When I woke up, there was a text from Jessica.

_Bells, _

_Does noon sound okay for me to pick you up? _

_-Jess_

I looked at my clock next to my bed. It was ten. That gave me about two hours. I quickly texted a reply.

_Jess,_

_That's perfect. See you then!_

_-Bella_

I got up out of my bed and took a shower. I used my mom's shampoo, which was the same kind as mine. Strawberry scented. Her and I both loved the smell of it. Edward had told me once he loved the smell on me.

I missed Edward. I was mad at him, but I still loved him. I don't think I could ever stop loving him. And maybe I was over reacting, I mean, after what Alice told me about Tanya breaking his heart, I felt terrible. But I still didn't understand how I could tell him all of the stuff I told him, and he couldn't tell me. I understand it broke his heart, but try holding your dead baby. That is what really breaks your heart.

I forced myself to stop thinking about the two people I had loved more then anyone. Of course, one of them was dead, and the other broke my heart. Fantastic…

I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror after wrapping up in a towel. My wet hair was all over the place. My boring looks were even more boring then usual. I had tears running down my cheeks, which surprised me. I hadn't even realized I had been crying, but I usually did when I thought about Jace. And now Edward I guess too.

**So, what did you guys think? I tried to make this chapter a little longer then usual! Hope you liked it! Review**


	15. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This is just an author's note! I needed to warn you that I may not be able to update in awhile. Something happened, so I won't be able to update. I don't know how long I'll be away from Fan fiction, but just know that it could be a short period of time, or quite a while! Personally, I'm praying it's a short period of time, cause I love writing for you guys, but I'm afraid I have no clue if it will be.**

**So, please don't get mad when I don't update. I hate it. And I wish I could write all the time, but I can't right now. I am so sorry! **

**I want to thank all of you for your amazing support though! It all means A LOT to me! You have no idea! Thanks to every single one of you! I love you guys! **

**Once again, I am so, so sorry that I have to quit updating a little while! Please, I beg you guys, don't remove me from your alerts and stuff because I do intend to be back eventually. I just don't exactly no when! I am so sorry! Please don't hate me! I honestly don't want to do this, but right now, I have to. So, I hope I can be back soon and write again, but for now, goodbye.  
**


	16. Return

**Hey guys! I am back! It wasn't nearly as long as I thought it would be, but if I don't reply for a long time, don't hate me. My updates may take a little longer, but I promise I'll keep trying to update for you guys. I want to thank you for all your amazing support! I am so thankful for all you readers and all of your amazing and supportive reviews. I love them. **

**So, lets move on to chapter fifteen:**

Previously: _I hadn't even realized I had been crying, but I usually did when I thought about Jace. And now Edward I guess too._

**Bella's Point Of View:**

"Hey Jess," I smiled at Jessica as I got into her car. She pulled away from my house and smiled back. "Hey Jelly Belly." she smiled. I grimaced hearing the old nickname she had for me. "What do you have planned for the day?" I asked her.

"Well," she said, thinking for a second. "I thought we could maybe go shopping, then we could maybe see a movie or something. I don't know. It's up to you really."

"Anything sounds fine to me."

We had decided to go out for lunch at the Forks diner that had stayed exactly the same since we were children. It was so nice to hang out with Jess again.

"So Bells, how have you been?" Jessica asked once we were sitting across from each other in a booth at the diner.

"Well, let's just say that after I left, things didn't get any better."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes wide with concern. I leaped into an explanation of everything that had happened since I had last seen her, which was when I was about fifteen. Her eyes stayed wide the entire time I spoke. She also stayed quiet, taking in everything I told her, which was surprising since Jessica was more of a chatty person.

"Jesus Christ." Jessica finally spoke after I had finished my story with a 'the end'. "Bella, I am so sorry you went through all of that. I wish I could have been there for you. But I didn't know where you were. Your mom and dad wouldn't tell me. All they said was that you had left and you weren't coming back. I thought you had run away. I admit I was pretty mad at you for awhile, but I got over it. And now... well, damn. I feel awful."

"Don't. It's fine. I'm sorry I never called or anything, but I had no money for a pay phone. And I was too focused on figuring out what I was going to do."

"Well, you have to promise me you won't leave me like that again. We'll stick together from now on. "

"I promise. You do the same."

"I promise." Jessica said.

"Pinkie promise?" I held my pinkie out, which she took with her own. "Pinkie promise." she agreed. And just like that, we were instantly best friends like we had been when we were young. We sat there giggling about everything. Jessica told me all of the Fork's gossip that had gone on since I had left, er, gotten kicked out. That's when a very familiar face walked into the diner.

"Alice?" I screeched. Her gaze fell on me and a wide grin spread across her face. "Bella! I found you!" she chirped, waling over to the booth where Jessica and I sat.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I know you said you'd be back, but I had to get out of there. They're all miserable. I can't stand to be around them anymore. So, I thought I'd make a day trip to come here and see you. I hope that's alright?"

"It's fine." I told her. Then I looked at Jess, who was looking at Alice, her expression unreadable. "Jess, this is Alice. Alice, Jess." I said, introducing them. Alice grinned down at Jessica and held out her hand, which Jessica took, smiling as well, and said "Nice to meet you. Bella told me about you. She said you helped her out a lot. I'm glad she had friends to help her out."

"Yeah," Alice smiled, sitting down next to me. "Were you two friends?"

"Yeah. Bells and I were best friends, until she, um, had to leave. I was so glad when I ran into her the other day. I had missed her like crazy!"

"I missed you too Jess." I smiled at her.

"So," Alice looked at me. "When do you plan to come back?"

"Your going back?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. I am." I told Jessica before answering Alice. "Probably in a few days. Maybe a week. How is... how is Edward?"

"He's not doing too great." Alice told me, her voice serious. "I mean, he's healing. He got to go home the other day. But he's miserable too. He's worse then the others. He doesn't talk to us much. He sits on the couch or lays in bed and cries."

"Edward? Is he the ex boyfriend?" Jessica asked me.

"Ex?" Alice questioned.

"Well, yeah." I answered Alice. Instead of responding, Alice huffed out a breath of frustration, and rolled her eyes.

"So, Bella," Jessica started. "Your leaving?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. I wasn't sure I wanted to leave, meaning it would cause me to leave my best friend behind. Again.

"Well, what if I came with you?"

"Seriously?" I asked, immediately perking up.

"Yeah. If that's alright with you. I'd hate to lose you again."

"Oh my god! I'd love for you to come! You can stay with me and everything."

"Bella, what about Edward?" Alice spoke up, her eyes wide.

"What about him?" I asked her.

"Well, he's still living in your guy's apartment."

"Oh. Right. Well, maybe he could stay with Jasper and Emmett. Or he could sleep on the couch or something."

"Bella," Jessica said. "I can get my own place. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No, it's fine! I want you to stay with me."

"Well, at least let me sleep on the couch then. And just until I get my own place!"

"I just don't know if it would be a good idea for Edward and I to sleep in the same bed though." I mumbled.

"Bella," Alice sighed. "Edward loves you to death. He'd do anything for you. I'm sure he'd be here right now, begging you to forgive him if he could, but unfortunately, the car accident kind of caused him to be a bit crippled."

"Well, we'll just see how things go when I get back. Maybe when I see him, I'll change my mind and forgive him. Maybe not."

"So, Jessica, I guess your going to be part of the gang now." Alice said.

"The gang?" Jessica questioned.

"It's just our little group. It's not really a gang. It's me, my boyfriend Jasper, Rosalie, her boyfriend Emmett, Edward, and Bella. And now probably you, since I'm assuming you'll be hanging out with Bella quite a bit." Alice explained.

"Oh," Jessica said. "Sweet!"

By the end of the day, Alice had gone home, and Jessica and I had plans to move into my apartment in Port Angeles, well Forks, but it was right on the border of Port Angeles, in three days, which would give Jessica enough time to tell her parents and pack her stuff up. I had told my mom and dad that I was going back, but we had already discussed that I would be a part of their lives, and they would be a part of mine.

**Edward's Point Of View:**

I laid in bed, thinking of nothing but Bella. I never thought of anything but Bella. Ever since she left, all I can see, or think about, or even hear, is Bella. I hold her pillow at night because it smells like her. I say her name, wishing she would respond to it, but she can't since she's not here. I replay some of the things about her in my head, like the first time we met, and the first time I told her I loved her, and cry because I miss her. I don't talk to anyone anymore. It sounds crazy, yes. But I loved her more then anything. I need Bella. There is no comparison between Bella and Tanya. Bella is much more beautiful, much sweeter, much more caring, and I love her.I couldn't even imagine life without her. Even though I'm without her right now, she's all I dream about. And if she doesn't, as soon as my legs heals up and I can walk, I'll go after her.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting my thinking. I didn't respond to it, but it slowly opened anyways, revealing a tall blond. Rosalie.

"Edward, do you mind if I talk to you?" she asked. I wanted to say 'no', but I urged myself to talk with her anyways. Rosalie and I didn't talk much usually, so it must have been important.

"Um, no. Go ahead." I answered.

"Okay. Thanks." she said. "I know we hardly talk to each other, but I just wanted to say that I really wish you would talk to us. Bella's leaving has been hard on all of us-we all love her. And I get that you love her, and miss her, but so do we. Emmett doesn't do anything he used too. He sits around, pouting. He won't play video games, or make jokes. And Jasper... He doesn't talk much. Alice, well she's been a little bit more perky lately, but I think it's all a show. Alice likes to try and be tough sometimes."

"And what about you?" I asked her. It was almost... nice to talk to Rosalie. We had never talked much. And now, I wasn't sure if it was talking to her that felt nice, or talking to someone.

"Like you and the others, I don't talk much." she admitted, ducking her head as if she were slightly embarrassed. "But honestly, I think that all of us should talk about it. It may help us. All of us. But who knows? Maybe that's just me. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I know this is hard for you, and don't get upset, but there's always a chance that Bella might not come back. Or she might. Right now though, Bella needs some time." I was silent for a minute before choking out a "Thanks Rosalie." She nodded and left the room, leaving me to think more of my Bella. However now, I couldn't help but think that Bella might no ever come back.

**Bella's Point Of View:**

Today was the day. The day of my return. And this time, Jessica was coming with me. After a tearful parting with Charlie and Rene, Jess and I were on the road. She was following me in her own car to my apartment. We needed both cars to fit all of her stuff though. Jessica was more of a shopper, which I had grown out of after I became homeless.

I was unbelievably nervous to see Edward again. The others I wasn't worried about, but Edward? I felt like I had broken his heart with the way Alice had explained him. Last night I had done a lot of thinking, which made it impossible for me to sleep, but I had come to a decision is the end. If he would still want me, I wanted to go back to Edward. I realized how much I had missed him, but spending time with my parents and Jessica had been a distraction.

I hated myself for leaving the way I did. I was glad that I had reconciled with my parents and Jessica, but now I had a whole other problem. I had abandoned my best friends, and the man I loved. And I had a feeling that one of them wouldn't be as open to forgiving me.

**Alice's Point Of View:**

Bella had told me last night she was coming back today. I was thrilled, but I wasn't so sure about having her friend here too. Jessica had seemed nice, and maybe I was just being silly, but I had a feeling she was going to be more possessive of Bella now that they are friends again. Didn't Bella have enough friends? She had the entire Volturi gang, and us, and now Jessica.

My phone buzzed on the small table next to my bed. I grabbed it and saw there was a text from Bella.

_I'm about ten minutes away. I'm going to be brave and face Edward before I come see you and the others. -Bella_

I quickly typed back a 'Okay. See ya!:)' before sighing and heading out of my bedroom. Rosalie was at Emmett's and Jasper's apartment. Emmett had been pouty, like usual, and Rosalie felt she needed to take care of him. I should have been with Jasper, but I couldn't stand to sit around a bunch of sad and depressed people without spilling the secret. I wondered how they would feel about Jessica...

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment, parking in a spot that was close to the doors. Jessica parked in an open spot right next to me. I took a deep breath before getting out of my truck.

"This is it?" Jess asked, getting out of her own vehicle.

"Yeah. Home sweet home." I said. "Well, I'm going to head up and talk to Edward quick. It might be better if you just stay out here until we're done... If that's okay?"

"Of course! Go get your guy Jelly Belly!" she cried. I chuckled to myself as I headed into the apartment. I stopped at my door. _This is it Bella. Don't ruin this._ I told myself. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

The apartment looked the same as it did the last time I saw it. Exactly the same. Nothing changed at all. I trudged through the house until I came to the bedroom. The door was shut, but I knew he was in there. I put my hand on the doorknob and sighed as I turned it. I slowly opened it and called Edward's name. He was lying on the bed, clutching my pillow, with a cast on his arm and leg. He had a few cuts on his face, but behind them, was the face of the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Even when he looked like he had been crying. His eyes were squeezed shut.

"Edward?" I called again, walking towards him. When I was finally right next to him, his eyes flew open.

"Bella?" he gasped, his voice filled with doubt.

"Hey." I tried to smiled at him, but it was difficult. He looked so sad and small. I could tell I was going to lose it soon.

"I'm dreaming right?" he asked. "Your not really here."

"Edward, I'm here. I'm here to stay, if you'll have me back. I'm sorry that I left. I should have listened to you. I was just so... so upset. I didn't think. It's a terrible excuse, but all I know is I'm so sorry, and that was possibly the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"Your back for good?" he asked, sounding almost hopeful. I nodded. My eyes filled with tears, and so did Edward's.

"If you'll have me." I nodded tearfully. He put a hand up to my cheek, tracing the side of my face with his long fingers.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I never told you about Tanya. I should have, I know that. But I didn't like talking about her. She cheated on me and I didn't want to think about it, so I never said anything. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Edward. I should have listened. So _I'm _sorry."

"So we're back on?" he asked.

"We're back on." I confirmed, not able to hold back a tearful smile. "Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Um, would it be okay if my friend Jessica stays with us?"

"Who?"

"Jessica. She's a really good friend from when I lived with my parents still, and when I went back to Forks, I ran into her, and she was wondering if she could come live near us so we wouldn't lose touch again, and I offered to let her stay here, but that was when I was still sort of upset and I wanted her to come really bad, and right now she's right outside." I said all in one breath.

"Oh," he said sounding surprised. "She's here?"

"Yes. But she'd be on the couch. And it won't be permanent."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes. She can stay. This is_ your_ apartment Bella, remember? If you want her to stay here, she can stay here."

"Right. Okay. Well, I'll bring her up here so you can meet her quick."

"Okay." he smiled at me. I gave him a peck on the cheek before racing outside to Jessica.

"Your back on, aren't you." she stated, smiling at me.

"How did you know?"

"Your face. Your grinning. That means something went right."

"Oh. Yeah. Well, we're back together. Now, come on. You have to come meet him!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me.

"But, Bella! My stuff!" she protested, but didn't stop following.

"We'll get it after." I told her. I opened my apartment door and showed Jessica in. "Sorry," I started. "It's a mess. I need to clean it still. Edward hasn't been able to move around with a broken leg and arm but I'll clean later."

"Oh, no, it's fine! This place is cute."

"Thanks." I showed her the bathroom and kitchen and living room before bringing her into the bedroom to meet Edward. "Edward," I called once we were in the bedroom. He was sitting up now. "This is Jessica. Jess, this is Edward."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Jessica grinned at him, putting her hand out for him to shake. He shook her hand and said "You too."

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here. I promise I'll start looking around for my own place."

"It's fine." Edward smiled.

"Well," Jess started. "I suppose I should start hauling in some of my stuff."

"Oh," Edward said. "Bella, maybe you could call Jasper and Emmett to come and help you. I know they've both been miserable without you. Almost as bad as me." I grimaced. "Okay." I said. "But I want to surprise them, so you call them. Have Rose come too."

"What about Alice?" Edward asked.

"Oh, she already knows I'm here."

"What?"

"Um, she knew I was coming back the whole time. Well, almost the whole time. She called me one day, and I mistakenly answered it, and I told her I'd be coming back. And then a few days ago I was hanging out with Jess, and Alice showed up and that's when the plans were arranged for Jessica to come with me."

"So Alice has known all this time?"

"Yep."

"Damn pixie... No wonder she is hardly with the others lately. She's been trying not to say anything."

"Yeah, I told her not to say anything. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, it definitely was one." Edward smiled. I bent down to kiss him quick on the lips, however Edward grabbed my hand, holding me there so the kiss would last longer. I had almost forgotten Jess was still there until she cleared her throat. I stood up and smiled apologetically at her.

"Sorry." I told her.

"It's fine." she smiled.

"Well," Edward said. "I'll call Jasper and have him and the others come here."

"Okay. And don't tell them I'm here!"

"I won't." he assured me. I led Jessica to the living room and we both flopped down on the couch. Edward and I had sex on this couch... I couldn't help but be reminded about the first time we had sex together. After being away from Edward, the memories flooded back to me.

"Bella, he's super nice!" Jess cried, distracting me from my memories.

"Yeah. I like him." I grinned at her.

"Well, I can definitely see why! Man, that boy is yummy. You scored big time Jelly Belly. I mean, have you _seen _those eyes? And that hair! One word- Yum."

"You best not hit on my man, girl! He's mine. But yes, doesn't he have the most amazing eyes? And hair. And oh my god, his cheekbones are so chiseled... Just like his abs. HOT!"

"God Bells, if only I could find a man like him. You are one lucky bitch."

"So ladies," Edward's voice called. I heard thumps and his voice grew closer. "Are you done talking about me now?" He turned a corner and appeared in the living room.

"Did you hear all of that?" I asked him. Jessica giggled. Edward hoped his way to me, sitting on the opposite side of me, leaving me in between him and Jessica.

"Every word, love." he smirked at me. I ducked my head, embarrassed, although I had no reason to be. Edward _was_ the most insanely gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. "But, don't be embarrassed," he lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him. "You didn't say anything I don't already know."

"Way to be cocky, Ed." I had never called him that one before. Jessica giggled again.

"Ed?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. Ed." I repeated.

"Would you not call me 'Ed'? It's not a nickname I'm very fond of."

"I won't call you Ed, as long as you don't be cocky."

"Deal." he grinned. "Anyways, the gang are on they're way, and they don't know your here. Well, with the exception of Alice who seemed to have known before me, which I find highly unfair by the way."

"It's not like I called her and told her I was coming back. She stalked me! When Alice wants something, she finds a way to get it. She wanted to make sure I'd come back, and now I'm back." I shrugged.

"True." he agreed.

After ten minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Edward called. The door quickly opened, and in piled Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, who was grinning at me.

"What did you need, man?" Emmett asked Edward, he Rose, and Jasper completely oblivious to me and Jessica. Alice snorted at their idiocy and walked over to me. Finally, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper looked at me.

"Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella!" Emmett shouted. He charged towards me, and picked me up off of the couch, hugging me tight. "Bella! Shit Bella! Don't you ever leave us like that again!"

"Emmett. Can't. Breath. Ow." He wasn't listening. "EMMETT! CAN'T. BREATH. NEED OXYGEN."

"Right." he said, putting me down. "Sorry." Before I could answer, I was engulfed in another hug. This time it was Rosalie. "Isabella Marie Swan, don't you ever do that to us again. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Rose." I smiled at her. Next was Jasper. "Bella, take their advice, and don't leave us again. We missed you like crazy darling!"

"I missed you too. All of you!"

"Hey Jessica." I heard Alice chirp.

"Hi Alice." Jessica said back.

"Oh, guys. This is Jessica." I motioned towards Jess, who was still seated on the couch. "Jess, this is Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." I pointed at each one as I said their names. Jessica waved at them, smiling. "Jessica is my friend from childhood. When I was in Forks I happened to run into her, and she asked if she could come with me when I came back, so here she is."

"It's nice to meet you." Rosalie smiled at her.

"You too! Bella's told me all about you guys."

"So, are you here to stay?" Jasper asked her.

"Yeah. Bella and Edward are letting me stay here until I find my own place."

"Well, that's nice of them." Rosalie said.

"Why did you decide to come with her?" Emmett asked Jess.

"Well, after finally getting in touch with Bella, i couldn't bear to lose her again. I had missed her too much. So I asked her if I could come with her. Right Jelly Belly?"

"Jelly Belly?" Emmett laughed. "Man, that's awesome!"

"Right Jess." I answered, ignoring Emmett.

Emmett and Jasper had helped haul in Jessica's stuff. Rosalie, Jessica, and Alice were all talking. And Edward and I were snuggled up on the couch. It felt nice to be back in Edward's arms. being away from him was too hard. It was not something I planned to do ever again.

**So, what did you guys think? What do you think the gang thinks of Jessica? What do **you **guys think of Jessica? You think she's good, or is she going to release her bitchy side? And are we glad Bella finally went back? I know I am! I hate when they're apart. **

**Anyways, I'd love it if you guys would review! They always keep me going! I love you guys!  
**


End file.
